Swapped Destinies
by Mia Vaan
Summary: AU. Even if Megamind had still landed in prison, and Metro Man in the Scott Mansion, could it have been possible for Megamind to become the hero instead, and Metro Man the villain?
1. Chapter One: Destined For?

Yeah, I know, it's a new fic while I still have two going (three if you count my _Pirates _fic). But the chapter just...ran through my mind and I had to write it down. Then I thought "What the Hell" and decided to post it to see what you guys think.

This is a response to a prompt which was posted a while back. Basically the idea of Megamind becoming the hero and Metro Man becoming the villain, but with Megamind still landing in prison and Metro being raised by the Scotts. The comments people made on the prompt showed me just how easily it could have happened.

I'm accepting criticism for this fic, just so long that it's constructive, helpful and polite. Outright insulting the story isn't polite, and wouldn't be helping me at all. So if there's anything I can improve on, don't be afraid to say so, no matter how brutal. But if you don't generally like the story then take your negative comments someplace else. Still, I hope people like it. Oh, and like in _Knocked Up_ and _Heroes_, Megamind is known as Ty Bleu.

Disclaimer: Don't own Megamind. Any OCs belong to me. Also, some of the ideas in this fic were inspired by the comments left on the prompt, so credit goes to those guys!

**WARNING: This fic contains and Evil Metro Man. If you do not like reading about an Evil Metro Man, then do not read this fic. If it doesn't bother you, then continue onwards.**

* * *

It was only when the not-so-innocent red schoolhouse disappeared out of sight, along with the not-so-heroic Scott boy, did the expression on eight year old Ty Bleu's face change from devilish pride to distant sadness. Only then did the blue skinned boy realize the full extent of what he had done.

It wasn't like he wanted to let off a paint bomb, changing the colour of the children's faces so they matched his own. When he started at the school his intentions had been to interact with the other children and perhaps, if he was lucky, find a friend. Not one to replace Minion, of course; no one would ever replace Minion. Ty was desperate for a human to like him – to accept him.

But that hope had been lost from the first moment Ty walked through the front door. Not only was the presentation unfavourable (what kind of child would want to make friends with a blue skinned boy, dressed in an orange jumpsuit, wearing handcuffs?), but _he_ was there. The boy Ty had encountered when his pod had been hurtling towards Earth. The very same boy who had denied him the life of luxury he'd been about to land into.

The other kids, the flying boy included, had stared at him. Hope had been rebuilt when some of the other children had given him looks of curiosity, but Ty knew he should have heeded Metro Boy's unwelcoming scowl as a warning.

For the first few days, things had appeared to have been going well for Ty. Despite the hatred from Metro Boy, the teacher and a few of the students, a couple of the other boys and girls had talked to him. One girl in particular was very interested in the things he could make with various objects. But then, Metro Boy had decided to steal the spotlight by cooking popcorn on a silver platter using nothing but his laser vision. And looking smug while he was doing so. When the demonstration was over the boy had sent Ty a look – a challenging look, as if he had been saying, "Top that."

Ty had tried; he'd made a robot body for Minion with a laser installed, which should have cooked the popcorn like Metro Boy's laser vision. But something had gone wrong. Instead, it had started a small fire, which had been extinguished by Metro Boy. Ty had been forced to stand in the quiet corner – he had been blamed for something which had been an accident. As if he had been trying to do it on purpose.

Things had only gone downhill after this. The other kids no longer wanted to know him, and as the days went on, Ty realized that Metro Boy was giving it all he had to turn the other students against him. A new version of Dodgeball had helped this along particularly well. And when Ty created a helmet that would defend himself, that had backfired – quite literally, when one of the balls bouncing from the shield almost hit the teacher.

And like many times before, he had been sent to the quiet corner – for doing nothing but simply trying to defend himself. It was then that Ty snapped. His little stunt resulted in being expelled from the school, and watching the look on Metro Boy's face, he didn't regret it.

But when the flashback had ended, Ty found that he _did_ regret it.

* * *

When he arrived home – the Metro City prison – Ty was marched straight to the Warden's office where Minion was also waiting. The fish had wisely remained at the prison during school days, after almost being cast as the dodgeball by Metro Boy a week previously.

While boy and fish reunited, John Warden looked down upon the boy; his expression wasn't furious, or angry, or anything remotely related to that one emotion. His face instead showed disappointment.

But it also showed understanding. So when the boy finally took a seat, his green eyes averted to the floor hesitantly, the Warden simply asked, "Tell me everything that happened." The Warden knew that Ty had been getting into trouble at school; the teacher had ranted on and on about it over the phone, but the prison warden never asked for the boy's side of the story.

And that was exactly what Ty did. He told his guardian about how Metro Boy – or Wayne Scott – had condemned him from word go; how some of the kids had been interested in him at first, but had all turned on him when Metro Boy intervened; how the teacher hadn't treated him fairly, and had sent him to the quiet corner when he corrected her on a Maths problem. And finally, Ty told his guardian about the dodgeball games – which explained the new bruises he had gained a couple of days before.

The Warden only nodded as he listened to the boy tell his story. He couldn't help but feel like it was his fault; he thought he'd been doing the right thing in sending Ty to the gifted school. Ty was gifted, and with a smaller class, it should have been easier to fit in.

But he should have known otherwise – after all, the school was completely run by the Scotts. They chose the curriculum, the teacher, and even the students. He remembered that Mrs. Scott hadn't been pleased when he'd pulled the strings to get Ty in – in fact, John wouldn't be surprised if she'd given the teacher specific instructions to ignore the blue boy. It was a power the Scotts had, and used very unwisely.

And power which John was afraid they were bestowing too much upon their son, who already had powers to rival a god. He knew that wouldn't end well.

"So I thought that if they were seeing me as bad, I _must_ be bad," Ty finished. Minion was looking at him with wide eyes while the Warden just raised an eyebrow. "Whenever I try to be good, I always end up doing bad. So I thought, why not just be bad? That's why I let off the paint bomb, sir."

He expected the Warden to yell. Ty had never heard the Warden yell before, but that was what he expected, so closed his eyes and waited. But instead, John made his way around the desk and knelt down in front of the boy. His expression was stern, but in no way was it angry. It didn't even show disappointment like before.

"Son," he began, "I've known you since the day your pod first crashed into the yard. And despite your off moments when you misbehaved, you're not a bad kid. You're not the makings of an evil villain just because you look different, and those kids have no right to call you such without getting to know who you are first. They may have called you bad, but that doesn't mean you _are_. By letting off that paint bomb you've accomplished nothing, except for giving them the satisfaction of being right."

Ty found his gaze drifting to the floor; _that_ was why he felt guilty and regretful on the bus home. "But what do I do now?"

"It's not my choice to decide," John replied. A hand reached up and laid itself on the boy's shoulder. "But if it was, I would work my hardest to prove them wrong."

* * *

Later that night, when the inmates were in bed and the guards were walking their rounds, Ty sat in his cell with Minion on his bunk. The covers were up over his large cranium while the Binky cast a blue light, illuminating both the boy's and the fish's faces.

"So let's review," Ty spoke up. In front of him was a notepad covered with writing and sketches. "Two planets are sucked into a black hole. Two babies are sent away, one from each planet, to Earth. One lands the good life, while the other lands in prison. One is loved by all, while the other is hated. Metro Boy's the one being loved, while I'm the one being hated. Ergo, he's the hero and I'm the villain. So why is Warden telling me otherwise?"

"I'm a little sceptical about your theory too, sir," Minion admitted.

His charge raised a curious eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well, someone who was bad would do bad things on purpose," the fish explained. "Your bad deeds were by accident."

"That was destiny pointing me in the right direction." Ty gave a single nod. "Father said I was destined for something, and I'm sure this is it."

Minion shook his head (or rather, he shook his entire self) in response. "But your parents weren't bad people. They were trying to save you, remember?"

"But they still said I was destined for something." The boy dropped his pen and sighed. "I don't get it. Everything is pointing me in the direction of being bad, but something just doesn't...feel right."

"Maybe," Minion suggested, "by pointing you towards being bad, Destiny is trying to provoke you to fight against it and be _good_. After all, Destiny works in mysterious ways."

"But how can I be good?" Ty asked. "They're can't be _two_ good guys."

"And that's just it," the fish continued. "I don't think that Scott boy is as good as he makes himself out to be." At the boy's confused expression Minion sighed; he knew he would have to elaborate on that. "Think about it; if Metro Boy was the good guy, he'd be helping people out wherever he can. Heck, he'd even try and help you by being friends! But he didn't; instead he tried his hardest to turn everyone against us. You remember what happened with Alicia, right?"

Ty nodded. Alicia had been the girl who had been the most interested in him. She was a pretty girl, with auburn hair and brown eyes, along with a little green dress and purple sandals.

"She...she was the only one who talked to me after the pop-ed corn incident," Ty remembered. "But then Metro Boy came over and told her to stay away from me. He was glaring at her."

"Did you see how afraid she was of him?" Minion pointed out. "In fact, the students who liked you before; they all seemed a little afraid of him. After the incident they went to him because they thought he could give them protection, but before...some of them tried to sit as far away from him as possible. He turned those students against you, making them fear you more than him."

Ty's green eyes widened. What his friend said...actually made sense. "You're right."

Minion nodded. "And what he did to you are not the actions of a hero. It's bullying."

"Which means..." Ty's head rose with determination in his eyes. "_He's_ the bad guy, and _I'm_ the good guy. I mean, if there's one thing I do know, it's that we were destined to be rivals. No matter what roles each of us have."

It was then that Minion realized what he's just said. Having the two of them fighting, especially with Metro Boy as the bad guy with his super strength...that would not end well at all. "OK, sir, forget I said those things. Instead of being rivals, why not just ignore him? All you want is to fit in, right? Scott was the only thing standing in your way; if you ignore him, and not let him intimidate you, then he can't do anything."

"Except break my arm."

"He wouldn't dare. He never did intentionally harm you, apart from during dodgeball but I don't think that counts. His parents can only cover up so much, after all." But Minion was worried that he _might_.

"So first you're telling me he's the bad guy and I'm the good guy, and now you want me to forget that and ignore him?" With Minion telling him one thing then another, the little boy was becoming confused. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that you shouldn't make yourself a bad guy just because it's what people expect of you," Minion finally said. "You're not evil, sir, and people have no right to tell you otherwise. People think Metro Boy is golden, but I've already said that he's behaving badly. You need to ignore what he says; you need to ignore what everyone says. If you want to be good, then that's what you're going to be."

A wide, hopeful smile lifted the corners of Ty's mouth. He would do it; he would prove everyone wrong and show them that he was meant to be a good guy, not a bad guy. The alien boy took Minion's sphere in his arms and brought him into a big hug. "Thanks, Minion. You're one fantastic fish."

* * *

Wayne Scott hovered above his bed, hands supporting his head as he smiled with a sense of achievement. It had been so easy, turning the other kids against that weird blue freak.

His mother had always told him he was special. And in Wayne's young mind, being special meant being better than everyone else. Which meant that everyone should always pay attention to him. That changed when the blue freak showed up; he got the attention, something which Wayne couldn't stand. Being an only child, he wasn't used to sharing.

So he did everything he could to turn the other kids against him which, like he had first thought, was easy. Even if he had to use the kids' fear of him; that Alicia girl would probably always be afraid of him, but he didn't care. Having super strength works to his advantage; the kids who didn't cooperate were forced to, because they were scared he'd hit them.

Something which Wayne didn't understand. Whenever he was hit, he never felt anything. So why should they? It didn't matter; like he thought before, it works to his advantage.

The boy allowed himself to drift down into his bed, pulling the covers up over his well built body. Now the blue kid was gone, all the attention was back on him. And so long as he had his way, that was how it was going to stay.


	2. Chapter Two: Public School

Thank you for all your comments so far.

Once again, because of the Fluff theme, I decided to post something fluffy. Of course, this is only friendship fluff, and not nearly as fluffy as my last post...but still fluff.

And I know things are moving slow at the moment, but these earlier chapters are 'Setting the Stage', as you will, for the action later on.

Oh, and yes, Miss Honey is from _Matilda_(the maths problem bit is also inspired by the film). Whenever I kept imagining the new teacher she kept popping up, so I decided to throw her in.

Hope you like. :D

* * *

The school was certainly bigger than the last, and this made Ty nervous; a bigger school meant a lot more children, and interacting with more children increased the chances of more bullying. But the warden had assured him there would be no bullying this time; this school wasn't influenced by anyone but the head mistress herself.

Who, as luck would have it, John knew personally.

Ty sat in silence as the two adults spoke to one another. His prison uniform had been replaced with a green shirt which almost matched his eyes (John hadn't been able to find a top _that_ green), along with some dark blue shorts and a pair of white trainers.

"Are you sure there won't be any trouble, Lucille?"

"If there is, it shouldn't take too long to solve," the elementary school principal, Mrs. Wearing, assured. She was a woman of medium height, looking to be around the same age as the warden; her eyes were a soft blue and her hair brown, but with a few strands of grey. "I sent out letters to the parents last week; I told the few who complained just to tell their children to keep their distance, or if they had a real problem, find another school. I also held an assembly last week informing the children, asking them to be nice. If things go as planned there shouldn't be any mishaps."

John allowed a smile to appear beneath his moustache. He'd known Lucille for years, and he'd witnessed what kind of teacher she was; whenever a student was hurt she was a sweet, kind teacher who could make a child feel better in moments. But when a student stepped out of line...well, with her way of words, the child soon regretted it and never misbehaved again.

"I still don't understand why you're not running a high school; you certainly have the talent for it."

She laughed. "Maybe, but running a high school is too stressful. I'll have to deal with kids doing drugs, bringing alcohol into school, and no doubt teenage pregnancy will be somewhere in there, too. An elementary school is a far more relaxed and happy environment, and the issues are much less complicated to deal with."

The man sighed; he really should have brought the boy to this school. Then the entire experience could have been avoided altogether. "I wish I'd brought him here instead of sending him to that other school."

"You thought you were doing the right thing," Mrs. Wearing spoke softly. "I must admit, sending him to a smaller school with fewer kids would have been best, especially since it was a gifted school. It was the Scotts' influence which ruined it. Remember that you have a good influence too, otherwise you never would have gotten him in."

"Not good enough. Yours is better than mine."

"Oh, I highly doubt that," the woman spoke with heart. "But I did send a complaint to the board concerning _Ms Lane_." She almost spat the name of the teacher whom the Scotts had hired (and most likely corrupted). "With any luck they'll listen and investigate further. I don't want to get my hopes up, but I'll be pleased if they're able to close down the school."

"If they do carry out an investigation, I would prefer them to only fire that teacher and get a new one, instead. Because if they close the school, where will the Scotts send their son? Here."

"They wouldn't send their son to a public school," Lucille pointed out. "They'll hire a private tutor for him."

John could agree with that. He turned to look down at Ty; the little blue lad had fazed out, staring through the window at the other kids playing. In his lap sat the fish, also watching the other kids with interest. "Are you sure the fish wouldn't be a problem?" the man asked his friend.

"So long as he doesn't cause a disruption, then yes," she replied. Her blue eyes watched the strange fish for a few moments; she had never seen anything quite like him before, and was fascinated. He looked a little like a piranha...but John had assured her he was nothing of the sort, and was actually quite friendly. When the fish turned to look at her she broke her gaze. "Although, it would be better for both of them if he stayed indoors during recess. Otherwise some of the children might think they can kick him around like a ball."

She almost laughed when the fish shuddered at the thought. Minion was still haunted by the day when the Scott boy had almost used him as a dodgeball – on his own charge, as well! Thankfully the teacher had stepped in and asked Ty to take him inside – the _only_ time she had stepped in ("She probably didn't want water and fish guts scattered across her _precious_ playground," Ty had commented bitterly on the way home).

At her last comment Ty came back down to Earth and turned to the two adults. "I don't want Minion being treated like a ball," he spoke up. "He's my friend."

"Don't worry, as long as you leave him safely inside, he won't be," Mrs. Wearing assured the boy. "Does the playground look nice to you, Ty?"

He nodded. "I can see a quiet spot under the tree where I can sit. Away from the other children."

"Don't think like that." It made her want to cry, hearing an innocent child say something like that. "Just because you're different, doesn't mean you should exclude yourself from the other children. Try making friends with them; they might want you to play."

"But what if they don't like me?" he asked with those wide green eyes of his. "What if they make fun of me? That's what happened last time."

"That's because they had no one to stop them," she explained. "If they start bullying you, you need to come straight to me about it, or you go straight to your teacher."

The bell rang, and John took this as his cue to leave. "I best be getting back to the prison," he said, rising from his seat. Before he turned to go he gave Ty an encouraging look. "At least try and make friends. You may be surprised."

* * *

On the way to his new classroom, Ty grew increasingly nervous by the second. "What's my teacher like?" he asked hesitantly.

Mrs. Wearing smiled down at him. "Her name's Miss Honey, and she's lovely," she replied. "I think you'll like her."

Ty didn't say anymore; he would make that decision for himself. When they arrived outside the classroom Mrs. Wearing knocked twice, before opening the door and letting herself in. Ty followed cautiously.

The classroom was small; it was about the same size as the entire gifted school, which intimidated him a little. The class itself was larger than his last; there were around ten or eleven children, who all turned and stared once he entered the room. Even though they were only curious stares it still made him feel tiny.

The teacher, who had been writing something on the blackboard, turned also, and smiled when her warm brown eyes met Ty's green ones. "Hello there, Ty. Are you ready for your first day?"

Mrs. Wearing gave him an encouraging push, and Ty nodded. Once the older woman left the younger knelt down in front of him. "There's nothing to be afraid of. OK?" Ty gave another nod. Miss Honey sent him a warm smile before standing herself up and turning to the class. "Everyone, this is Ty. I want you all to make him feel welcome and please, be nice to him. And his fish."

"Yes, Miss Honey."

Ty took as seat at the front of the class, placing Minion on the desk in front of him. He did try to listen to Miss Honey, but since she was teaching stuff he already knew his thoughts began to wander, as did his gaze. He looked right...

...and met a pair of sparkling blue eyes. He almost jumped in surprise; the girl sat at the next desk along was staring right at him. Her hair was brown and long, and she wore a pair of shorts like the boys and a t-shirt. When he looked in her direction she smiled, and gave a small wave. After hesitating Ty smiled as well and waved back.

"Roxanne?" The girl quickly turned to the teacher, who had been asking her a question. "What's 12 x 12?"

The girl – Roxanne – hesitated. "Um..."

"No one knows the answer to that, Miss," a boy at the back of the class shouted out. He was a ginger boy, slightly chubby, and with freckles scattered across his face. "The twelve times table is hard. None of us will know the answer-"

"144." Immediately everyone's gazes were on Ty, who had spoken up without flinching. The boy grew nervous with everyone looking at him, but he didn't back down. "The answer is 144."

Miss Honey smiled. "That's correct."

But the boy at the back of the class wasn't pleased. "Oh yeah? Well if you're so smart, what's 123 x 486?"

"59,778," Ty replied without pause, and without flinching.

The jaws of the other children dropped and they turned to Miss Honey. The teacher herself wasn't sure what the answer was, so quickly took out her calculator and typed in the question. When the answer appeared she couldn't believe it; Mrs. Wearing had informed her that the boy was smart, but she never would have expected him to be _this_ smart.

"That's...correct."

Immediately the entire class began whispering among themselves. An African-American girl next to Roxanne whispered, "Wow," to the boy of similar origins next to her, while the ginger boy at the back of the class folded his arms and slouched in a huff.

When it was time for recess Ty was a little unsure about following the other children, until the girl with the blue eyes – Roxanne, he remembered her name was – approached him and took his hand in hers. "Come on. I'll show you around." Ty was too stunned to resist, so allowed himself to be led out the door by her. Minion watched him go with a wide smile.

Once all the children were gone, Mrs. Wearing appeared in the doorway. "So, how did it go?" she asked.

Miss Honey didn't know where to start. "You weren't kidding when you said he was smart. The boy's a genius! I can't even remember the maths question he answered but it was something even high school students would need a calculator to answer. Don't you think he'll be better off in a higher year group?"

"That's what I asked John," the principal explained. "But he wanted the boy to be with children his own age; all he wants is to make a friend. And if you take into account how he looks...do you really think putting him in a class with older children would be good for him?"

Miss Honey had to agree with that.

* * *

Outside, Roxanne was leading Ty over to the tree he'd spotted earlier, when he'd been sat in the principal's office. "You're name's Ty, right?" The boy could only nod, still bemused at the fact that this girl was actually talking to him. "I'm Roxanne."

When they arrived under the tree three other kids were already there; the two African-American children who had been sitting on the other side of Roxanne in the classroom, and a sandy-haired boy with glasses sat in front of his brown eyes. "Guys, this is Ty," Roxanne introduced. "Ty, this is Tia, Terry and Bernie."

"_Bernard_," the boy corrected. His voice was without emotion as he spoke.

"Is he OK?" Ty asked.

"He's fine. He always talks like that." Roxanne took a seat on the grass, and after a moment of hesitation Ty sat next to her. "Don't you, Bernie?"

"_Bernard_."

"How did you know the answer to that question, Ty?" Terry spoke up, looking at the blue boy with a curious gaze.

Ty shrugged. "It was easy. For me, anyway. Maybe if the answer had passed a million, it would have taken me longer-"

"No, I meant 12 x 12," Terry rephrased. "I don't know my twelve times table yet."

His sister, Tianna, laughed. "Terry, you don't even know your _six_ times table yet."

"It's hard for some people." Terry's face lightened up and he smirked almost evilly when he spotted something by his feet. "This spider agrees with me." He picked it up and placed it on his sister's lap.

Compared to usual house spiders, it was pretty big. But not as big as the ones Ty had seen in wildlife books. Tianna screamed and began to panic. "Get it off! Get it off! It's not funny, Terry!"

But Terry only laughed at her. Bernard watched with an unamused expression (but then again, nothing could really amuse the boy). It was Roxanne who took the spider from her friend's lap, holding it carefully in her hands.

Ty watched her, his eyes wide with surprise. It was in his knowledge that girls were usually afraid of spiders; back at the gifted school a larger one had found its way inside, and all the girls (the teacher included, to Ty's amusement) had screamed at the sight of it. Ty had tried to get it into a glass to take it out but Wayne had squished it before he could. It wasn't very nice, in Ty's opinion.

"You're not afraid of the _spee-ider_?" he asked.

Roxanne giggled at the boy's mispronunciation but shook her head. "He's not going to hurt me, so why should I be?"

"Something wicked this way comes," Bernard spoke up.

Sure enough, the ginger boy was approaching the group, but his eyes were on Roxanne. "Hey, Roxie! I was just wondering if...you wanted to play a game of kiss chase? I don't mind being 'it' first."

"Buzz off, Hal," Tianna snapped at him. "She doesn't want to get infected with your cooties."

"I don't have cooties! If anyone has cooties, it's him!" He pointed a chubby finger at Ty, who shrunk down behind Roxanne.

"Don't pick on the new boy, Hal," Terry told him. "Just because he's blue and he's smarter than you."

"The kindergartens are smarter than him," Bernard commented. This was met with a few snickers.

"And I like blue," Roxanne finished, sending Ty a smile. He smiled back.

Hal was fuming by this time. "If you don't let me play with you I'll go tell Miss Honey you're all being mean to me!"

"Taddle-tale," Tianna fake-coughed.

Roxanne sighed. "All right, you can play with us. Here, you can play with the spider first." She stood up, and with a smirk she placed the spider on his shoulder.

At the sight of it Hal screamed like a girl, trying to hurriedly brush it off as he ran across the playground. The group laughed as they watched him go; even Ty found himself laughing.

* * *

From inside the classroom Minion watched his charge sitting with the other kids, and smiled.


	3. Chapter Three: High School

So now we jump ahead a few years and enter High School. Don't worry, we'll be getting to the action soon enough. Posted to stick with this week's theme over on LJ.

Disclaimers: The _Romeo and Juliet_ question is from...somewhere (I can't for the life of me remember where), and the 'creative insult' was inspired by raspberryseedz's _To Colour Your Discourse_.

* * *

Wayne loathed him.

Oh, how he loathed the blue boy who, once upon a time, Wayne was sure he had corrupted.

The super powered boy had felt hatred towards the little freak when the school – the place which made him feel special – was shut down. What his parents had been doing was, apparently, barely even legal. The teacher who doted upon him was fired, and Wayne later found out that she'd been forbidden to ever teach again. Which, in his eyes, just wasn't fair.

Happiness was never his after that. Wayne lost count of the many tutors who tried to teach him, but quit due to his supposedly "spoilt" and "brat-like" behaviour – but Wayne was certain they were lying. They were just jealous because he could fly, had super strength and money. The last tutor who taught him – when he was sixteen – thought he had the nerve to tell him off when he refused to do the work set. So Wayne broke his arm out of anger. _Served him right_.

His father paid off the tutor and the doctors in order to keep them quiet. His mother felt that Wayne's actions were because he didn't hang out with kids his own age. The boy hadn't done so since he was eight. So she made the decision to send him to the local high school; the private school was too strict, in her opinion. She didn't want her special boy to be exposed to that kind of teaching.

At first, Wayne saw it as an opportunity to do what he did before; get all the attention on him, even if he had to threaten the other kids. It was an experience he was looking forward to. But, when he arrived on his first day, it turned out that _he_ was there. The blue skinned freak from his old school days. The freak's eyes had widened a little when they met in the hallway, but from then on, the freak (or Ty, as his real name turned out to be) only ignored him.

Wayne earned himself a few followers; girls who thought he was a hunk, along with many of the jocks – and one annoying student who went by the name of Hal Stewart. At first there were other kids, too...but the freak was able to pull them back to him, using his grotesquely huge brain and jokes which frankly weren't funny. Wayne had tried to get the attention back on him; threats were no use, since it resulted in suspension and a bad reputation. So he tried to acquire it through sport – but one parent with a bee in her bonnet complained that it was unfair due to his powers, which subsequently banned him from participating in any form of sport. This lost him his jock possy, but in the long run, he hadn't felt as bad about this one; the same parent had complained about the freak participating in competitions which required brain power, therefore banning him from competing, too. But Ty only shook it off and focused on school work and other projects.

It was Senior Year, and Wayne found himself watching the blue freak again; something which he found himself doing on occasion. He just couldn't understand why people liked him – sure, he had brains, creativity and a ridiculous amount of energy, but Wayne had good looks, muscles and super powers. And yet, the other kids were more afraid of him than they were of the blue freak (apart from the girls, who thought the richer boy was hot, but even then there were some who still feared him). Which he didn't get at all.

Seeing him laughing with friends – friends Wayne had, deep down, longed for – the Scott boy slammed his locker shut a little too hard. The lock smashed on impact and the small door broke, clattering to the floor. The students around him, including the freak, looked his way, but none dared to laugh. The freak only raised an eyebrow before continuing on his way.

Wayne watched him go, glaring at him all the way, before his attention turned back to the broken locker. _Great, my 27__th__ locker this semester. Mum's gonna love me_.

* * *

After speaking with the principal about getting another new locker, Wayne arrived ten minutes late to his class. The teacher wasn't impressed. "You're late." Wayne handed over his hall pass on the way to his seat, but said nothing. "Any particular reason?"

The boy kept his head down, avoiding eye contact with both the teacher and the rest of the class. "Ineededanotherlocker..."

"Sorry, what was that?" Mr. Fratalli cupped his ear and leaned in a little closer.

"I needed another locker!" Wayne almost shouted. At the back of the class a boy – who Wayne recognized as Terry Whitmire, one of the boys who hung out with the freak – snickered, but his sister slapped his arm to shut him up.

Mr. Fratalli raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "Moving on." The man turned to the board at the front of the class and pointed at the question. "As I was saying before, how does Romeo's character develop throughout the play?" When a blue hand shot up, he added, "And can anyone but Ty answer this one?"

"Oh, come on!" Ty fake-whined. "You know I know the answer."

"Yes, I do, but I would like to give the other students a chance," the teacher sighed. "We don't all have a brain as big as yours." He spoke the last part with good humour.

Wayne spoke up before anyone else could. "That's because we're all not freaks like blueberry head."

"Wayne, we don't insult others during class, especially mine," Mr. Fratalli informed. "If you want to insult him, do it when you're outside."

"It can barely be called an insult, Mr. Fratalli," Ty spoke up. "It's an insult in itself! If you're going to insult someone, at least do it creatively. You should have said something like, "Hey, I want to congratulate your mother; you must have _hurt_ coming out!"

The classroom echoed with snickers. Some of the students couldn't hold it back and burst out laughing instead. The only ones who weren't laughing or snickering were Wayne, Hal and a boy named Bernard – but Bernard never found anything amusing, so this wasn't very surprising. The teacher even found himself smiling.

"OK, OK," he raised his voice, and the laughter and snickering stopped. "Back to the question. Ty, how does Romeo's character develop throughout the play?"

Seeing the smirk on the blue teen's face, he should have known what was coming. "It doesn't. It's just self, self, self all the way through."

This was met with more snickering, and Mr. Fratalli shook his head with a smile. The boy may have been clever, but he was also the most entertaining class comedian he'd ever taught.

* * *

When lunch time came around Ty and his friends sat down at one of the far tables – but there was more talking happening as opposed to eating. "You know, answering back to a teacher like that _will_ get you in trouble one day," Roxanne informed her friend. She was referring to the English class they'd had last period.

But Ty only laughed. "He knew I knew the answer. I read _Romeo and Juliet_ when I was six." With a sly smile, he added, "Besides, I didn't see _you_ complaining when you were laughing your butt off."

Roxanne responded to this by pushing him off his seat.

"I personally don't find any of it funny," Bernard spoke in a dull tone.

"Bernard, you never find _anything_ funny," Tianna pointed out.

"Laughter is such a pointless activity. There's much more important things we could be focussed on instead. Like sarcasm." The girl only rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile Ty picked himself up. "Roxanne, be careful next time!" he complained with good humour, giving her a friendly shove. "You might have hurt Minion." The boy unzipped his backpack to reveal his fish friend in his water sphere. "Minion, are you all right?"

"I'm fine." He looked a little dizzy, but unharmed. "What was that all about?"

"Miss Nosey here decided to push me off my seat for no good reason." That earned him another good shove from Roxanne.

"Miss Ritchi, that wasn't very nice," Minion scolded her, but he was smiling nonetheless. He was used to the pair's antics, and could never take them seriously.

"He started it!" Roxanne complained. Ty elbowed her, and she elbowed him right back.

"You know you're going to get in trouble if any of the teachers catch you with him," Terry informed. Despite their elementary school principal letting in the fish, their middle school and high school principals weren't so understanding. By then Ty was older and had friends – but that didn't stop the boy from slipping Minion into his bag.

"But they _won't_," Ty said back, a finger held in the air manner-of-factly. Roxanne rolled her eyes but said nothing.

On the other side of the hall Wayne watched the group of friends with envious eyes. Next to him Hal was sat chatting away to him about something he'd already lost track off. He didn't care. Every ounce of his attention was on the freak; the freak who didn't deserve what he had. It should be _his_, and his alone. Wayne was certain he was better than everyone else, and yet, Ty was the one with the attention. _I'm the handsome son of the Lord; I should be the popular one!_

It was then that Hal's ramble caught his attention. "...unlike that little blue freak. He's probably mind controlling everyone. But not us, right?"

"Oh. Yeah. Sure," Wayne replied.

"I mean, you're _way_ cooler than him," Hal continued. "You have all those awesome powers while he's blue with a big head. At least they stopped him from entering those brainiac competitions, but it's totally unfair that you can't compete."

"Very unfair," Wayne agreed. If he was being honest, Hal was too much of a nerd and a creep for his tastes. The only reason he put up with him was because he hated the freak and treated him with the respect he should receive from everyone.

Once again he fazed out when Hal continued, and his grey/blue eyes stared out across the room towards the freak's table. He was a little surprised to find one of Ty's friends – Tianna – staring right back at him. Not with a hurtful or fearful gaze, but with a look of curiosity. When she realized he was looking she quickly turned back to her friends.

Instead of pondering further, Wayne just shook his head and returned to his lunch. She was probably admiring his looks from afar – at least it was one thing he had which the freak didn't.

* * *

It was long after school had finished when Ty finally entered the corridors and trudged towards the school's entrance. The blue teen had stayed behind to talk with his science teacher about a project he was working on – something he was calling a holowatch, which would be able to generate disguises over the top of himself.

He paused when, at the far end of the hallway, he noticed a boy and a girl leaving their after-school detention. Both were holding hands, giggling as they hurried out; then the boy pinned the girl against the lockers and kissed her breathless. They then hurried away, still giggling, and unaware of Ty watching them go with a sad expression.

The boy knew there was one thing Wayne had which he didn't: looks. He was bald, blue skinned and had a large head. He had friends...but a girlfriend was one thing he knew he'd never get. He'd known this ever since Freshmen year, when he overheard a couple of girls talking about him; they'd said they would only date him if he was a human instead of an alien. It had sent him into a depression which lasted a week, but he'd gotten over it.

Wayne on the other hand, was handsome. Spoilt and stuck up, but handsome, all the same. Girls swooned whenever he entered the room; the rich kid could have any girl he desired.

Ty, on the other hand... he'd accepted his fate of a life without a relationship a long time ago.

He heard someone approaching, and turned to find Roxanne standing behind him. "The school paper meeting ran late," she explained when she noticed his questioning glance. She'd told him that it was only supposed to be ten minutes long – instead it had run on for half and hour. "Are you OK? You look a little '_melon-colly_'." She tried to cheer him up by using his own pronunciation of the word.

It worked to an extent; Ty's face lit up for a moment. But then it disappeared. "Just...the girl troubles again." He didn't go into depth with the explanation; he knew Roxanne understood what he meant.

The girl bit her lip and proceeded to fiddle with her long brown hair, the sleeves of her hoodie pulled up over her hands. It was almost like she was contemplating telling him something...but the moment passed. "I'm thinking about changing my look," she said at last.

Ty turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "Changing your look?" he questioned. "What's wrong with how you look now?"

"Well...that's why the meeting ran on for longer," Roxanne explained. "Mrs. Kent pulled me aside when the others left and explained that I don't really look the part of a star reporter. My dad also keeps lecturing me on it, and Mum has always wanted me to girl up. I don't usually do as people say, but...it's my dream job. I don't mind changing my look for it."

For a moment Ty was silent. He'd grown so used to seeing Roxanne in her tomboy style; seeing her change would be...weird for him. But if it was what she wanted, then he wasn't going to stop her. "I'll look forward to seeing it," he said with a smile. "When will I see it?"

"Next Monday," she replied. "I think you might like it." Then, sending him a wink, she turned and walked towards the entrance, swaying her hips tauntingly.

Ty could only laugh. _What a temptress_.


	4. Chapter Four: Be My Girl

Been a while since I updated this one...

Not really much to say, other than I hope you like the chapter.

* * *

Heads were turned as Roxanne Ritchi arrived on the school grounds, a new bag slung over her shoulder and her ballet pumps slapping across the ground. The girl wore a white blouse with the sleeves rolled up and a blue skirt which came to just above her knee. Her hair had been cut short into a pixie style, revealing her well developed cheek bones and her pierced ears. Compared to the girls in tank tops and even shorter skirts, it wasn't the hottest look in the school – but considering Roxanne had never looked so stylish before, _and_ that she made it work, it was certainly enough to earn her a few cat calls and whistles from passing boys.

Noticing her friends stood together by the fountain, Roxanne approached them. Terry and Tianna, who were facing her way, became wide eyed at the sight of her. Bernard could see her too, but like always his face remained emotionless.

Only Ty had his back turned, and when he noticed the expressions on the faces of the twins, he was puzzled. "Guys? What's up?"

Terry held up a finger and pointed. So Ty turned round...and his jaw dropped. His best friend was standing behind him – smirking – with a whole new look. Ty hadn't been sure what to expect when she'd told him she was getting a new look...but he never thought she would look _this_ good. _Has she always been this gorgeous?_

When his green eyes drifted down to where her breasts were, Roxanne snapped her fingers. "Eyes up here, blue boy." Ty blinked, and realizing where his eyes were he quickly averted them back up to her face. By this time his cheeks had flushed a light purple colour. "So," Roxanne addressed them all, "what do you guys think?"

"You look like a reporter now," Terry complimented.

"You look like a _girl_ now," Tianna added. The coloured girl had been telling her friend to start dressing like a girl for years; she was relieved Roxanne had finally done it.

Bernard only shrugged, his face still revealing not a single emotion.

For a moment, Ty just looked her up and down with wide eyes. "You look...different. _Fiery_." His expression changed to a flirtatious smirk. "I _like_ it."

Unsurprised by her friend's actions, Roxanne gave him a playful shove, and he chuckled. "Let's see what Minion thinks." So Ty unzipped his bag, allowing his fishy friend to peep out through the top. "Minion, what do you think of my new look?"

The fish's eyes became wide as saucers as he beheld her. "Miss Ritchi, you look...different! And I mean that in a good way! Being different...is good, because...well, sir's different, and people like him, so..."

The group of friends – besides Bernard, for obvious reasons – laughed at his stammering before they made their way inside.

* * *

Opening his 27th locker, Wayne tried to ignore Hal's rambling as best he could. The downside to his new locker was that it was right next to the red head's – he could understand why the surrounding lockers weren't used by the other students. Who would want to listen to the boy's constant chatting?

But then Hal stopped talking. Wayne was relieved for a moment; finally he could get some peace. Then his curiosity peaked; why would the boy stop talking so suddenly? Hal usually didn't stop talking for anything except when he was in class. The taller boy glanced down to find that Hal had frozen in place, staring at something aimlessly with his eyes wide.

"Cat got your tongue?" he asked. But Hal said nothing; he didn't even look up or snap out of his trance. "Honestly, what could possible have caught you-"

Wayne cut himself off mid sentence when he too, noticed just what Hal had seen. The blue freak was walking down the hall with his possy...but it wasn't him. It was _her_. Roxanne Ritchi. Instead of jeans and a hoodie, which she usually wore, the girl was dressed in a blouse and skirt, which really did her justice. Not to mention her hair had been cut short, showing off her perfect facial structure.

Who knew a rough and tumble girl could look so...hot.

The super powered boy continued to watch her until she was gone, the wheels turning in his head. Throughout high school Wayne had found himself many female admirers and followers, but not one of them had caught his eye. None of them were good enough for him. When he'd first met Roxanne, he'd thought her to be a scruffy, poor nobody; he wouldn't have dreamt of giving someone like her a second glance.

But now...now she was hot. And in his eyes, she was the hottest girl in the school. He'd always believed that he deserved the best when it came to girls, and at that moment when he beheld her, Wayne realized she was the one he was supposed to have.

And he _would_ have her. For Prom and beyond.

* * *

Roxanne allowed a sigh to leave her mouth as she placed her books into her locker, taking out a few more for next period. The girl didn't regret changing her look...but she found it annoying how boys – who would never have asked her out before – had been coming up to her all day, wondering if she wanted to attend the Prom with them.

It was another reason why she changed her look; it wouldn't be long before Prom Night arrived, and not only did Roxanne want to look her best, but she also wanted the catch the attention of a certain someone. They had only been friends before, meaning there was a chance he wouldn't ask her, and she wanted to change that. Hopefully, this new look would give him an encouraging kick in the butt; his reaction had certainly showed-

"Hey, Roxie!"

The girl jumped in shock, dropping her books in the process as Hal appeared out of nowhere with a dorky smile on his face. She cringed when he bent down and picked them up before he handed them back to her. Roxanne quickly took the books from him, her hands avoiding his to prevent from brushing against them. The guy creeped her out.

"Hal, what do you want?" she asked bitterly. Hopefully it would drive him away.

"I just wanted to tell you that your new look suits you," he commented. "I don't know why you didn't think to change it before. That little blue freak probably kept telling you not to. I don't understand how you can't see that he's controlling you."

Roxanne gave an annoyed grunt. "That _little blue freak_ is my best friend, and he's not controlling me. And changing my look was my decision alone; I wasn't too keen on doing so at first, but I was willing to make the sacrifice for my career."

"Of course you were." Hal glanced off to the side, as if trying to regain composure, before turning back to her. "So, Roxie...I'll be honoured if I took you to the Prom. I'm not going with anybody, and after turning down all those guys, it's clear that you're not, either." As he rambled, he didn't notice Roxanne's expression change as someone came up behind the red head, casting a shadow. "You'd be lucky to have someone like me-"

He was cut off when a hand clamped down on his shoulder. Hal spun round and cried out at the sight of Wayne towering above him, sending him a scowl. Moments passed as the smaller boy hesitated.

"Er...hey, Wayne! Um...can't talk right now, I have...er...I have to get to class! Bye!" He shot off like a bullet, pushing past many innocent bystanders as he went.

Wayne just rolled his eyes before turning his attention on Roxanne. "So, Roxie...I'm liking the new look. Best decision you ever made; you should have done it sooner."

The girl tried to refrain from rolling her eyes; _great, now him!_ Ty had told her what Wayne had done all those years ago, and she hated the rich boy for it. Many times she'd made it perfectly clear that she despised him. Could he really forget all that the moment she changes her look? She guessed he always valued looks over personality, but it made her shudder, knowing that Wayne Scott was interested in her.

"Could you make this fast, Wayne?" she asked of him. "I need to get to my next class before the warning bell rings."

Wayne only chuckled. "Of course, Roxie." He barely noticed her cringe at the nickname. "I've turned down many girls during my time here. None of them could meet my standards with looks. But you; you're the hottest girl I've ever seen."

"You thought I was a scruff bag who wasn't worth your time."

He clicked his tongue in a tut-tutting manner. "That was _before_, Roxie. Now you've taken one step closer towards the woman you were meant to be; the next Lady Scott. The next step is attending the Prom with me."

The thought of becoming his Lady Scott – let alone attending the _Prom_ with him – made Roxanne sick in her stomach. It was a good thing she hadn't had a big breakfast; the girl was sure it would have been thrown up by now.

"Wayne," she began, "I would rather jump into a river filled with alligators than go to the Prom with you. So go and ask one of your fangirls instead; I know they would be _dying_ to go with you."

Instantly, Wayne's expression changed to that of rage. For he was Wayne Scott; the son of Lord and Lady Scott, who in turn, were the richest couple in Metro City. No one turned him down. _No one_.

Noticing the dangerous look Roxanne tried to back away, but he grabbed her using only one hand and held her firmly in place. He was barely touching her, and yet, it caused Roxanne enough pain to choke back a sob.

"Then why don't I fly you to one such river?" he suggested coldly. "It would be a shame to lose such a pretty face, but...unless you do as I say, that's what will happen."

"Leave her alone."

Both pairs of blue eyes turned, and one filled with hope while the other filled with greater anger at the sight of Ty standing before them. In his hands a gun had been drawn, which was aimed directly at Wayne.

The larger boy only scoffed. "Looky here; the class nerd brought a gun into school. I thought you didn't break the rules, little boy blue? Not that the gun would have any effect on me. Come on, you little freak; I thought you knew that I'm-"

Ty pulled the trigger, and instantly a blue bolt of light shot out and hit Wayne. But it didn't hit the boy himself; instead it hit his belt, reducing it into a small blue cube which fell to the floor. And it wasn't the only thing which fell.

Without his belt, there was nothing holding the boy's jeans up – causing them to fall and reveal a pair of brightly coloured boxers. Wayne's cheeks turned bright red in embarrassment as the other kids watching began to laugh. Letting go of Roxanne, Wayne grabbed his jeans and using his super speed, he shot out of the school doors, causing a great gust of wind and making the doors break off their hinges.

When the warning bell rang and the halls started to empty, Roxanne hurried up to her friend; her face was rather pale. "I thought he was going to break my arm with the way he was holding me."

"Is your arm OK, though?" Ty demanded, taking it carefully in his blue hands to examine it.

Roxanne blushed at his light touches. "Yeah. It doesn't feel broken. But there'll be a nasty bruise left over. I can't believe he went far enough to threaten me, just because I wouldn't go to the Prom with him!"

"He's had everything he's ever wanted since he was a kid," her friend explained. "I don't think he's used to being told no. Most rich kids are like that; spoilt and doted upon."

"His parents need to stop giving him what he wants, but I can't say that I blame them, with his strength," Roxanne mused. "It's ridiculous, though; that's the tenth guy who's asked me to the Prom today."

Ty was a little shocked, and for a moment he almost looked a mixture of angry and jealous, but the moment passed. "It's a good thing; it means people like how you look now. And I'm on their side. You look...stunning."

Removing a bang from her eye, Roxanne found herself blushing again. The pair began walking to their next class together; Ty wondered if he should ask her, but decided against it. He didn't want to be the eleventh guy in the same day to do so.

* * *

After school, Ty walked home with Roxanne so he could help her study for her Maths final which was coming up. Her father, Rowan, greeted the pair when their arrived, but Rhonda Ritchi, her mother, was still at work. Which was a relief; the woman hated Ty because of his looks, and made that very clear whenever he came round. Not that he cared; he didn't want her approval, anyway. He already had Roxanne's father's, and that was enough.

Minion chatted with the elder Ritchi as Ty and Roxanne slouched in the girl's bedroom, flicking through their text books. But Ty couldn't concentrate; his green eyes would always return to Roxanne, and it was driving him insane. _Come on, just ask her! She's your best friend, for crying out loud!_ He kept on repressing the voice in his head. _No, especially after what happened with Wayne. She probably doesn't want to be asked again. I'll ask her tomorrow_.

_Not if someone beats you to it_. That thought – the thought of her going with someone else – gave him the guts to make his move.

"So, er...Roxanne," he began. His friend glanced up curiously. "Um...I was wondering if..." _Oh, why is this so hard? Where did all that confidence go? How did this girl change me into a babbling idiot?_ "I know this would make it the eleventh time today, but...do you want to go-"

"Yes."

Ty blinked in surprise. "Yes? I didn't even finish asking."

"You were asking if I wanted to go to the Prom with you," she informed. "And my answer is yes."

The boy felt like doing a thousand flips around the room. "Really?"

"I've been waiting for you to ask me," she told him. "I...I couldn't imagine going with anyone else."

They shared a smile.

_Told ya_.

_Shut up, stupid voice in my head_.


	5. Chapter Five: Dance Disaster

Another story I've brought back to life! YAY!

But this one had a reason for me not updating it. I had to sort out some of the later chapters and the plot of the story, since it was too short. It's a little longer now, but not as long as I was hoping. Oh well; it's the muse's fault.

Now, this chapter is where everything changes. As in, things get bad. _Real_bad. Just a warning for you all.

I think the last part of the chapter was rushed, so...I hope you all forgive me.

* * *

To add the final touches to her look, Roxanne placed a small silver pin in her hair to keep the bang from falling in her eyes. The annoying piece of hair almost made her regret cutting it – _almost_. Seeing the look on Ty's face had been totally worth it.

Prom night had arrived, and she had gone round to Tianna's house in order to get ready. Not only was it convenient, but Roxanne didn't want her obnoxious mother trying anything when she realized just who her daughter's date was. Having Ty as a best friend was one thing. But as a date? It would be an understatement to say that Rhonda Ritchi would blow her top.

_What will she say if he becomes something more?_ Roxanne wanted it to. She and Ty were going to be attending the University of Metro City next year; that would surely give them time together. She only hoped that tonight, Ty would look at her more than "just a friend".

"Rox?" The girl blinked and turned, to find Tianna staring at her. "You all right? You've been staring in the mirror for about five minutes now."

"Oh," she said. "Sorry, I was just…thinking." She gave her dark blue dress a brush to get rid of any dust which might have settled.

Her friend did the same to her crimson red dress, before she gave Roxanne a knowing smirk. "About Ty?"

Roxanne blushed. "Is it that obvious?"

Tianna just laughed. "It's OK, girl, I understand. I actually envy you. At least you're going with someone you like; meanwhile I'm stuck with Sourpuss."

"Tia, Bernard's our friend; you shouldn't call him that."

"But he _is_," the African-American insisted. "And if I said that in front of his face, I doubt he'd even care."

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "OK, so what if Bernard doesn't have…any sense of emotion. He's still our friend."

"I get it, but he won't even dance," Tianna continued. "He'll probably just sit at our table and sulk. I bet Wayne doesn't have a boring partner."

"From what I heard, he's going with Jo Janson."

Tianna's eyes widened. "That bitch? He could do better than that!"

"Actually, a bitch and a jerk make a good combination." Roxanne had almost laughed when she'd heard the news. On the school paper, Jo Janson was her rival; an overly dressed blonde who strived to become a reporter, but for all the wrong reasons. It made sense that Wayne would take her rival to the Prom; he was trying to make her jealous.

Too bad for him that Roxanne already had her sights set on someone else.

"I wish I lived here." Both heads turned towards the girl who was just entering the room, after having used the bathroom to put her make up on.

Shelley Dunmore, the girl Terry had talked to online, had visited specifically for Prom. Terry refused to go with anyone else, and guests were allowed. The girl had been able to convince her parents to let her fly across the country, after telling them the University she would be attending needed to see her about an important matter. They had fallen for it, and had allowed the girl to spend the night in a "hotel". She had known neither of them would be willing to come with her; both parents were married to their jobs, and barely had time for her normally.

"Why?" Tianna asked.

Shelley shrugged, making sure her green dress didn't have any creases. "Sounds far more exciting than my school. You have an incredibly smart alien with blue skin, and another one with superhuman powers. All I have in my school is a Union of Goths."

"You're half lucky," Roxanne informed her. "Ty's great, but Wayne's a jerk."

"You shouldn't make assumptions, Roxanne," Tianna suddenly spoke up. "He…might just be misunderstood."

Her friend blinked in surprise. That had been unexpected…and almost a little uncalled for. "Misunderstood? Tia, the guy's an overgrown spoilt brat who thinks he's the greatest person in the world just because he's the son of a Lord and has superpowers. In case you've forgotten, he was the one who bullied Ty when they were kids."

Tianna didn't say anything; instead she looked away.

Downstairs the doorbell rang, and Tianna's mother could be heard hurrying to the door. "Girls! Your dates are here!"

The small trio grabbed their purses, and after given themselves a finally check over in the mirror, they hurried down the stairs one after the other.

Shelley was down first; she laughed at Terry standing in the doorway. "Why are you at the door when you live here?"

The boy dressed in a white tuxedo shrugged. "Mum wanted me to wait outside and knock with the others. It added to the effect, according to her." From behind his back he brought out a red rose. "For you, milady."

"I'm gonna look like Christmas, you know that?" Terry only laughed.

Tianna was down next. She cringed at the sight of Bernard; his hair was still a mess, he wore a sandy-brown tux, and around his neck was a blue bow tie. He looked dorky. Without a word he gave Tianna a yellow rose, which made her cringe more; yellow and red didn't look well together.

Finally, Roxanne made her way down the stairs. Ty was waiting at the bottom, and at the sight of her, his green eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Roxanne…you look… Wow."

"You look pretty 'wow' yourself, spaceman," his date joked, admiring his black tuxedo.

Ty chuckled. "I'm glad you chose that colour to wear, and not because it matches my skin," he went on to say. "Any other colour might have clashed with this." And from behind his back he brought out a beautiful blue flower.

Roxanne gasped. "It's beautiful," she spoke, accepting it from him. "Thank you."

"Picture!" The moment was interrupted by Tianna's mother hurrying in with a camera. The six teens all huddled together and allowed Mrs. Whitmire to take a photo of them. "I'll get you all copies as soon as they've been developed."

After saying goodbye, they walked down the driveway towards where a black Hudson was waiting. Fixed into a new robotic suit, Minion was waiting with an open door. "First class ticket to Metro High! Step right this way please!"

"And an alien fish, too?" Shelley exclaimed. "I can't wait to move here!"

"That's sweet of you, letting Minion drive us instead of hiring a limo," Roxanne said to her date, once they were all in.

"He couldn't actually attend the Prom, so it's only fair that I let him drive us," Ty explained. "The only downside is that if we get pulled over, we'll have a hard time explaining how a fish can drive."

* * *

Prom was in full swing. The entire gym had been decorated until it was barely recognizable; coloured sheets hung all over the walls, a stage had been set up at the far end, and several tables surrounded the dance floor, including one long one which contained snacks and punch.

Wayne was sat at one of the tables with a glass of punch – a glass he really felt like smashing with his bare hands.

Jo wouldn't _shut up_. "So then Mrs. Kent publishes _Roxanne's_ article instead of mine! On the front page too! Seriously, how can the establishment of the new school system be better than theories about how Kelly got that big wart on her nose? Mrs. Kent says this is a newspaper, not a gossip magazine! I mean, seriously; that woman needs to learn that nothing draws in readers more than a good gossip!"

The young Lord was barely listening to her. He was waiting for Roxanne to show up; _once she sees me with her rival, she'll get jealous and come crawling back to me. Maybe I'll play hard to get for a little while…_ The teen wished she would hurry up. He didn't know how much more he could take from Jo.

Scanning the room, he noticed Hal lurking in the corner. The red head had come alone to Prom, and Wayne wasn't surprised. Every girl the freckled kid had asked had either laughed in his face or made an excuse before running. _Still, at least there's someone in the room having a worse time than me_.

His attention was caught when he noticed Terry enter the room. He was linked arms with a girl Wayne didn't recognize. _Probably a guest_. They were followed by Tianna and Bernard. The former looked uncomfortable while the latter looked like he didn't care. _Make that three people having a worse time than me_.

Wayne expected for either Roxanne or the blue freak to be in next…but what he saw set his insides alight with rage.

Roxanne and Ty had come together. Hand in hand. Roxanne was wearing _his_ colours. And to top it all off, both were smiling.

Wayne wasn't the only person who had noticed them. "She came with _him?_" Jo exclaimed with disgust. "Who would want to go with that little blue freak?"

"It's beyond me," Wayne agreed. He had a thought; Roxanne and Ty were only friends, so maybe…_maybe he took her because she didn't have anyone else to go with_. It made him even more confident that she would be begging for him to take her back.

The blonde nodded. "He's not gonna win her any crown tonight. That's why I came with you, Wayne. You're sure to win me the title of Queen."

That was another thing. Wayne was certain his looks and powers would win him the title of Prom King. And that would _definitely_ win Roxanne. Without a doubt.

The night dragged on. Roxanne noticed Wayne several times, but to the boy's anger, she didn't seem at all bothered about him going with her rival. It was almost like she didn't care. No, she was too busy dancing, laughing and chatting with the _blue freak_. His anger grew as the night went on.

It was almost the end, and there was one song to go before the Prom King and Queen would be announced. That song was '_Remember Me This Way_' by Jordan Hill – one of Roxanne's favourites.

"I love this song," she exclaimed.

Noticing the glint in her eyes, Ty stood up and extended his hand out to her. "Would you like to dance?"

Roxanne's heart fluttered as she accepted. The boy of her dreams led her onto the dance floor and among the other couples, one of which was Terry and Shelley, dancing slowly. Holding hands, the pair began to sway. Roxanne tried to ignore Tianna sitting with Bernard at their table; she had felt bad that her friend wasn't enjoying herself, but the same friend had also told her not to worry. "I'll be fine," she had assured Roxanne earlier. "There'll be other dances. You just enjoy yourself with Ty."

So Roxanne focussed on the boy's vivid green eyes and allowed the world around her to drain away. She barely noticed it when their arms rested on each of their shoulders; even when their foreheads touched and their eyes closed, she was too busy bathing in the feeling to notice anything else.

Then, very gradually, their noses touched and their lips moved in closer-

"Can I have your attention please?"

The pair broke away, both disappointed that they had been interrupted. _At least there's the last dance to look forward to_, Roxanne thought.

Mr. Fratalli was stood up on the stage with an envelope in his hand. "As you know, it's that time of night when boys and girls are starting to get a little too comfortable with each other. I guarantee at least one pair will be found making out in the janitor's closet before the night's over." This was met with some laughter. "Over the past two weeks, the voting polls have been open in order for you Seniors to vote for your Prom King and Queen. And for those of you who tried to vote twice, you're vote wasn't counted, but it was still charged." This was met with even more laughter. "So, without further ado, you Prom King and Queen are..." He opened the envelope, and reading the names on the paper, he couldn't resist smiling. "Well, what do you know? It's the couple everyone wanted to see get together; none other than Ty Bleu and Roxanne Ritchi!"

The crowd broke out into a cheer as the spot light focussed on the two bemused teens. Neither of them knew what to say, and were both thinking the same thing: _People wanted us to get together?_

As the crowd pushed them to the front, Wayne's anger grew until finally, something inside him snapped. It had been inside him, growing weaker and weaker, but seeing the little blue freak become elected as Prom King instead of him – with Roxanne Ritchi as his Queen, no doubt – that feeling inside of him finally broke into a million little pieces.

When Ty and Roxanne reached the stage, crowns were placed on their heads (even though it look tiny on Ty's). By this time they were both smiling. "Who'd have thought I'd be elected as King?" Ty spoke aloud. "And you as Queen!"

"I never realized we were this popular!" Roxanne agreed. "I mean, I know kids liked us, and they were always grateful whenever you helped them with their homework. And you always were entertaining."

"And your articles in the paper were always popular!" Ty added. Roxanne laughed, and he laughed too.

The crowd began to chant, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The pair on stage hesitated, but realizing _what the heck_, Ty pulled Roxanne in and planted one on her lips. Not that she cared. The crowd cheered.

But the mood was ruined, in a matter of seconds, when a table was sent hurtling towards the couple on stage.

Ty saw it coming out of the corner of his eye, and was able to pull Roxanne and himself aside before it crashed into the stage. Both their crowns fell from their heads during the act, but neither of them were paying attention. There were immediate cries of shock and screams from the other kids; they parted in fear, and there, standing directly opposite from the stage, was Wayne. And he looked livid.

Instantly Ty pulled Roxanne behind him, prepared to protect her with his life. He knew that one day, Wayne would snap. It was just a matter of time.

"You," Wayne began in a cold voice. "You don't deserve what you have, you blue freak. All the attention you have; that should be _mine_. _I'm_ the son of a Lord. _I'm_ the one with the powers. All _you_ have is freaky coloured skin and a freakishly large head. That's all you are; a _freak_. People should hate you. People should be terrified of you. _Nobody_ likes a freak. I don't know how you were able to brainwash everyone, but you didn't brainwash me. I'm special. I'm better than everyone else!"

Mr. Fratalli stepped in front of Ty and Roxanne. "Mr. Scott, calm down."

"Why? Why should I take orders from _you?_" he yelled. "I'm better than all of you! I don't need friends! I don't need anyone!"

From within the crowd, Roxanne saw Tianna step out. Dread passed through her.

"Wayne, please," she tried to say calmly. But Terry dragged her away.

"You should all love _me_, not _him_!" Wayne continued to rant like a mad man. "_I'm_ the hero; _he's_ the villain! He shouldn't be loved! He shouldn't get all the attention! _He shouldn't get the girl!_"

Ty held Roxanne behind him tighter at that comment.

"How can you be a hero, Wayne?" Roxanne spoke boldly. "You're nothing but a jerk and a bully."

Ty mentally face palmed. Sure, Roxanne was brave and knew how to stand up to people...but standing up to a mad super-powered brute just wasn't a wise move _at all_. This was shown when Wayne's face turned red with anger – then, like lifting a feather, he picked up another table and launched it at them. Ty, Roxanne and Mr. Fratalli dived out the way, allowing it to sail over their heads and crash into the wall behind them.

"Ty, get everyone out!" the teacher informed. Then, in an act of bravery, launched himself towards the super boy. There were more screams when Wayne snapped the man's neck without any effort.

The blue boy didn't waste any time. "EVERYONE OUT!" The other kids didn't need telling twice; they ran from the room, all screaming and yelling in fright. "Get your phones out!" Ty continued. "Tell your parents; tell everyone! Get out and get to safety! Out of the city! Anywhere!"

He and Roxanne met up with Terry, Tianna, Shelley and Bernard, before making a run for the exit. "I bet you don't wish you lived here now!" Roxanne informed Shelley.

Once they were out of the building they didn't waste time in hurrying over to Minion, who was waiting for them with the car parked. "Sir? What's going on?"

"Wayne snapped!" Ty replied, making sure the others got into the car before him. "We need to get out of here now! Put the car in invisibility mode and head straight for the prison!"

He and the fish leapt into the car, the invisibility field was activated, and they were away. Inside, the terrified teens were texting as many people as they could, telling them that the Scott boy had gone mad and that they needed to get out of the city.

Ty knew they needed to leave the city. Wayne wouldn't just attack the school; if his rage was anything to go by, he would go full scale. And that meant the city itself.

Without hesitation he called the Warden. "Warden! Warden, can you hear me?"

"_I can hear you, son. Has something happened?_"

"Wayne Scott finally snapped," Ty explained. "And it's bad. _Really_ bad. Get everyone on alert; the police, the fire department, even the army."

"_It's that bad?_"

"I saw him with my own eyes. Trust me, it's _that_ bad."

"_Fine. Just get over here quickly._"

When he hung up, Ty found his eyes meeting Roxanne's. They were full of worry and fear, and he tried to tell her with his own eyes that everything was going to be all right.

But he didn't know that. He didn't know what would happen. There was a super-powered maniac on the lose, and as far as he knew, there was no way of stopping him. Wayne's race had been indestructible; it had taken a black hole to finally wipe them out.

There were a lot of uncertainties, but there was one thing Ty was certain of. Their lives would never be the same again.


	6. Chapter Six: Tom and Jenna

So reading the reviews I recieved from the last chapter, I noticed people were expecting something quite different from what I've got planned. I only hope people like what I've done instead.

This next chapter is set two years after the previous one. A lot has happened since then, and they'll be little pieces of info and/or flashbacks during the next few chapters.

Also, for those of you who have no idea who Tom and Jenna are, they were characters in my first ever story _Knocked Up_. Only they're younger in this one.

And on a final note...considering what happened in the last one, and what will happen in this chapter and future chapters, does the rating need to be higher?

* * *

_Two years later..._

Tom Wasikowska hurried across the towering wasteland that had once been one of the strongest cities in the world.

Rubble lay everywhere in the streets. Towers were crumbling into ruins, some with burns that showed they'd been alight at some point. Windows were smashed, and shops had been looted. Cars lay upturned in the roads. The only signs of life were the rats scurrying through the streets, and the occasional stray dog or cat hunting for food.

And of course, the lone boy creeping towards one of the very few untouched buildings in the city.

Ever since his parents had died during the rampage, Tom had been living alone. Hiding in the basement of his home, he survived off the food which had been stored in that same basement, along with the still remaining food in the kitchen.

When that had run out, he'd broken into the abandoned homes in his neighbourhood; some were in better condition than others, but there was no telling which one would contain the bodies of those who had once lived there – those who hadn't had time to escape.

As time went on, Tom had found himself travelling further and further away from his home to find food, so eventually he began rationing. It was better than venturing out into the open. If the boy made too much noise, it could attract the attention of _him_.

Metro Lord. The one who had very nearly destroyed the city. The one who had killed so many lives that horrible night.

Thousands had escaped. But thousands had also lost their lives. Tom had been only nine at the time, but he had still known that something was happening. Something so terrifying he had begged himself to wake up; for it all to be a dream.

He was eleven now. And such hopes of it all being nothing but a dream had left his mind long ago. For a long time, he had been alone; he had been able to lure in any stray cats and dogs by providing them with food, but they never stayed long, and of course, they couldn't talk. Tom longed to hear a human voice; to show him that he wasn't alone in the world.

So it was a miracle the day he found out he wasn't.

Jenna Paige had been in his class at school; an upbeat girl with a notably nervous disposition. Because of her uptight parents, she and Tom had rarely talked, but when the two discovered each other one day when Tom tried to break into her house, they talked a lot. About how scared they were, what school had been like for them back in the day, and everything in between.

Her parents had stayed, she had told him on that first day (miraculously those parents were out when he broke in). Somehow, they had made a deal with Metro Lord to save them from moving out of their large home and away from their savings. Jenna didn't know what this deal consisted of, but it had been made, and since then, it had never been broken. And, to keep her out of the way, Jenna wasn't allowed to set foot outside her home. She hadn't been out in the fresh air for two years.

To keep each other company, Tom visited whenever he could. Mostly when her parents were out of the house, but sometimes he would sneak in when Mr. and Mrs. Paige were in, much to Jenna's worries.

From the noises coming from downstairs in the home, Tom could tell that they were in. The boy ducked down, and avoiding all the windows, he crept round to where the drain pipe ran up past Jenna's bedroom. He climbed it without effort; his physical skills and fitness had improved over the past two years.

When he reached her level he knocked on her window. It didn't take long for her to open it, but instead of a welcoming smile, she gave him a fearful look. "No! Not today!" she hissed. "You can't come in today!"

"Why?" Tom gave her a confused look in return.

Jenna sighed. She stood back and let him in anyway, shutting the window firmly shut behind him.

"Metro Lord will be here soon."

Tom's face turned pale. "But...but why? Don't your parents usually visit him instead?"

"Not today." After glancing out her window, the girl pulled her curtains closed. Almost as if she thought the tyrant was watching (not that curtains would help). She then sat down with Tom on her bed. "From what I overheard my father say, Metro Lord thinks the Resistance will target my parents."

The Resistance. Tom had first heard about them from Jenna; they were a group of people who fought against Metro Lord. It was uncertain how many there were, but what he and Jenna were certain of was that the group's leader was an alien. Their stronghold had never been found, not even by Metro Lord.

"How does he know that?" the boy asked.

"Because they're the only correspondents Metro Lord has left," Jenna explained. "Before he had many, and each have been taken down, one by one, by the Resistance. He's sure my parents are next, and he's also sure it'll be today. That's why he's coming; he's going to wait for them."

"And that's why you don't want me here."

Jenna nodded. "He has super senses; he'll hear you _breathe_."

Tom was about to say something to her, but was cut off when a sudden explosion downstairs shook the house. Jenna screamed, and Tom tackled her to the bed to protect her, should the roof suddenly cave in. The blast left some cracks, and caused some dust to fill the room, but apart from that there was no damage done.

"Are you all right?" Tom asked, as he helped her up.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Suddenly her bedroom window smashed and her curtains were torn down. There, hovering right outside the window, were a number of levitating robots with sparking blue domes, long arms which hung down, large teeth, and red eye pieces. Jenna screamed again, and Tom held her behind him.

The robots floated in, but none of them paid any attention to the two children; they just continued on their way out Jenna's bedroom door (once they blasted it away, of course).

But one _did_ see them; a bot who's dome was pink instead of blue. The bot looked them up and down. Tom thought it would attack, but instead, it continued out the door like the others.

No sooner after this had happened, the two kids heard voices coming from downstairs. "We need to hurry."

"But we need to find the documents."

"But I would also like to be out of here before my head gets smashed against the pavement outside, thank you very much! Oh, what is it now, Pinky?"

There was a pause – followed by the sound of the intruders hurrying up the stairs. Tom and Jenna braced themselves.

The pink bot floated in first. But afterwards entered two figures, each dressed in black and each unique in their own way. One was a woman, with short brunette hair and blue eyes. She wore black shorts, black leather boots, a black head scarf and a black vest, along with black fingerless gloves to complete the look. Around her waist she wore a black belt, with a black bag on one side and some type of lightsaber-like handle strapped to the other. There was a choker around her neck, embedded with a blue stone at the front, and on her finger was a silver ring (and judging by what finger it was on, Jenna guessed it was an engagement ring).

The second was obviously a man – but it was a man unlike the children had ever seen before. His skin was blue, and his head was huge. His eyes were a vivid green, and the only hair he had was situated above his eyes and on his chin, both of which were black. His entire suit was black; the spandex top and bottom, the high collar, the leather boots, the gloves, the belt, the watch... All apart from the blue lighting bolt on his chest, and the gold and silver gun which sat in his belt. He also wore a choker around his neck, with the same embedded blue stone at the front.

Judging by their looks, it didn't take very long for Tom and Jenna to realize these two were part of the Resistance.

The two adults stared at the children, unsure what to make of them. Then the woman spoke up. "You're the Paige kid, aren't you?" She was addressing Jenna.

All Jenna could do was nod. Immediately the alien man had drawn his gun and spun the setting wheel, allowing it to land on something called 'dehydrate'. "Then I order you to take us to where your father hides his documents. My partner and I are in need of a specific one, and we would prefer it if we found it before _you-know-who_ arrives."

Since the weapon was pointed at both of them, the pair had no choice but to do as told. "Father keeps all his paperwork in a room behind his wardrobe." Without asking to she began walking, Tom staying close to her, and with the two adults following. As they left the room and walked down the hallway, the bots began to tag along.

Jenna moved at a slow pace; she was trying to remember where her parents' room _was_, let alone the little room behind the wardrobe. She only knew about that because she'd heard her mother mention it once.

"What...what happened to them?" she asked.

The woman knew what Jenna meant. "The blast knocked them out. I know it sounds barbaric, but it had to be done; Metro Lord _needs_ to be taken down, and in order to do that, we needed to take out his correspondents first. But we can't kill directly; they're not dead yet, but they will be."

Jenna understood, and despite the fact that they had been her parents, she felt nothing for them. Why should she, when they'd locked her in a room for two years, treating her nothing more than a pet? "I know. Metro Lord needs to be stopped. He's killed thousands, including Tom's parents." Tom looked away, the memories of that night flooding his thoughts at her words. "My parents never loved me. You can put the gun down; I'll lead you to the documents whatever."

The alien lowered his gun, before he and the woman exchanged glances. From the look in their eyes...it was almost as if they were having a silent conversation. Not that the kids noticed; they were too busy walking with their heads down.

Finally they entered a large bedroom, which had belonged to Jenna's parents. Along the back was the wardrobe which had been built into the wall; it consisted of six doors, all opening into a different section of the large piece of furniture. "The sixth door on the right," Jenna pointed out. "If you open it, you'll see it leads to a hidden room. That's where all the documents are."

Some of the bots went to investigate; they blasted through the door before entering. No sooner had they entered, they appeared again with documents held in their arms.

"Nice work, Brainbots," the alien congratulated. "Fast a smooth, just how I like it."

Suddenly the entire house shook, causing the four standing to lose their balances and topple to the floor. Another shock wave followed.

"It's him," the alien spoke.

"We need to move, now!" the woman commanded.

They hurried over to the window. The alien drew his gun again and changed the setting to 'destroy', which he used to blast the glass away. Then the Brainbots who weren't carrying documents grabbed hold of each of them; the alien, the woman... Then to the childrens' surprise, _they_ were grabbed and hauled out the window.

"What if Metro Lord sees us?" Jenna called.

"Shush!" the alien hushed. "And he won't. I left some decoys for him."

They climbed higher and higher into the sky and up through the clouds, and when they reached the middle of said clouds, Tom and Jenna beheld a large blimp waiting for them. It was black in colour with spikes on either side, and had the letter 'M' written across it in silver. A door opened below and the group rose into it, allowing it to shut behind them.

Once they were placed down, all Tom and Jenna could do was stare in awe at their surroundings. "Wow," Tom gasped.

Jenna hurried over to the side and peered out through the window. Below them she could see Metro Lord outside her house, along with two lifeless figures. They were...the woman and the alien? Jenna turned round; the woman and the alien were stood behind her, taking the documents from the Brainbots. She turned back to the scene below her; Metro Lord had the alien in his clutches and was beating him repeatedly, with the woman lying unconscious in the background. _Then who-_

Suddenly, when the brute crushed the watch on the alien's wrist, there was a blue flash, and the alien turned into...her father. _So that's what he meant by a decoy. And what she meant by killing them indirectly_.

Metro Lord paused for a moment. Then he cried out in anger, threw her father's body away, and turned on the other. He crushed the watch, and her mother suddenly appeared. Out of anger, Metro Lord picked her up and threw her into the wall.

Jenna screwed her eyes shut and looked away. It wasn't anything she wanted to see.

"Sir?" There was the sound of clanking metal, before something appeared which the two kids couldn't quite explain. It was a robot...but where its head should have been, a fish-bowl sat in its place with a fish inside. A fish which had just _talked_. "Sir, why are these children here?"

The alien shrugged. "New recruits."

Jenna blinked. "New recruits?"

"So you _are_ part of the resistance," Tom said.

"That's right," the alien informed. "I am Megamind. Leader of the Megamind Resistance."


	7. Chapter Seven: The Megamind Resistance

God, this chapter was a pain to write...I'm sure you'll see that by my level of writing. :(

Also, I've decided to leave the rating as it is for now; I haven't described anything gory in detail, there's no blood... I'll just put a warning in the AN with the more violent chapters, just in case. Unless there's a serious complaint.

* * *

"So how come Metro Lord didn't see us?" a curious Tom asked, as the blimp travelled above the city.

"Because the clouds surrounding it are made up of layers upon layers of soundproof technology, which also prevent the blimp from being seen," Megamind explained. "Even with his super sight and super hearing, he wouldn't have found us."

"I heard my parents talking one night," Jenna spoke up. "Is it true that you and Metro Lord attended school together?"

Megamind, at first, didn't answer. But then he sighed and spoke. "When I first started _shool_, when I was young, Metro Lord was able to turn the other kids on me because of how I looked. It was mostly through fear, though. So I was transferred to another _shool_, where I met Roxanne."

"Roxanne Ritchi," the woman introduced herself.

"Metro Lord and I met again in high _shool_, but by that time, the other kids already liked me," Megamind continued. "Some liked him too, but…a lot of people feared him."

"And for good reason," Minion added.

Megamind nodded in agreement. "He grew…increasingly jealous of what I had. He thought it was "destiny" that he was the hero and I was the villain, just because he had powers and good looks while I looked…different. But then on Prom night…he snapped. And I suppose you know what happened after that."

The two kids nodded. "So why Prom night?" Tom asked.

"Well…"

"It was because of me," Roxanne spoke up. All heads turned her way. "According to Metro Lord, I was what he called…a scruff-bag and a nobody. But then I changed my look one day, and just because I suddenly looked hot, he was all over me. He snapped because I chose Megamind over him."

"So you two are together?" Jenna asked, pointing between the two. They nodded. "Aw, that's so romantic."

Megamind blushed.

Minion spoke up before more could be said. "Sir, we're getting into landing position."

"Excellent." He opened one of the windows, and several of the Brainbots shot out before he closed it again. Tom and Jenna peered out to watch; below them was the old observatory, and as the blimp began to lower, the Brainbots outside opened up the roof. Then, when the blimp had landed, the roof closed again.

"So is the Resistance just you three?" Tom asked.

"Nope," Megamind replied. "There's the Brainbots, of course, but there _are_ other people, too. You'll meet them soon enough."

The door opened, allowing the group to step out. "And this is your stronghold?" Jenna asked.

"Part of it," Minion replied. "The observatory itself is where we keep all sir's inventions and gadgets. _Below_ the building is where we all live and plan our attacks." They led the kids to an open elevator, and once they stepped on, it began going down.

"The most important thing you need to know is that every member needs to know how to fight," Megamind began. "Roxanne can teach you these skills later; she's more patient than I am. But also, each member has a specific job to do. For instance, Roxanne is my co-leader, while Minion here is the chef and the tailor."

"I cook the meals and mend all your clothes," the fish explained further.

When they reached the bottom, the group were swarmed by dozens upon dozens of Brainbots. A little intimidated, Tom and Jenna hid behind Minion.

"Did you miss your Mummy and Daddy?" Megamind cooed them like dogs. "We brought new members to join the family; they're not used to all this yet, so don't crowd them."

Roxanne quickly picked up a wrench. "Who wants the wrench? Go get it!" Immediately, all the Brainbots took off after it.

Once the swarm was gone, two African-Americans, a man and a woman, approached the group. "Any injuries?" the woman asked.

"Nope, just new recruits," Megamind replied. "Kids, this is Terry and Tianna Whitmire. Twins. Terry's the doctor while Tianna's the nurse; they tend to any injuries we may gain during battle."

"Aw," Tianna cooed, kneeling down to their level. "What are your names?"

"They're not five, you know," the blue alien huffed.

"This is Tom and Jenna," Roxanne introduced them. "Jenna was the daughter of the Paiges, but she's on our side."

The twins left them, and the group moved on. They soon came upon a number of monitors all hung together with a keyboard below, and sat at the keyboard was a young boy of fourteen. He had brown hair, and was watching the monitors without blinking; each screen showed a section of the city, along with one or two showing bits and pieces of information.

"That's Jace Andrews," Megamind introduced. "He's one of our Monitors; it's his job to monitor the city for anything suspicious, along with finding out bits and pieces of information." The alien then pointed to where a sandy-haired man with glasses was sat, fast asleep. "And that's our second Monitor, Bernard Stamper. The two of them take it in turns so one or the other can rest."

They moved on again, until they reached a small office-like room stacked with paper work. It also included a computer and a phone. Sat at the desk was a man with grey hair, a grey moustache and blue eyes.

"That's John Warden," Megamind said. "He used to be the warden of the Metro City prison – and my legal guardian – but now he keeps in contact with the outside world and tells them our progress." He turned to the older man. "Warden, tell them we succeeded in taking out the Paiges, and we got the documents we need. We've also taken on new recruits; a boy and a girl age eleven. The girl was the Paiges' daughter, but she's on our side now."

The warden gave a cut nod before picking up the phone and dialling.

"Won't Metro Lord try and hack into the phone call?" Jenna asked.

"He's not very bright, no matter how dangerous he is," Roxanne informed. "Besides, Megamind has already taken precautions to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Extra precautions, too," the alien added.

"And why hasn't the army gotten involved?" Tom asked.

Jenna elbowed him in the stomach. "They did, you moron."

"She's right," Megamind said. "But it was impossible to destroy a man who was indestructible, even for the army. They couldn't evacuate the entire country in order to use nuclear weapons, so instead, the President made a deal with Metro Lord; he could have Metro City, just so long as he didn't take the rest of the country."

Tom didn't understand. "How can he tell someone who's indestructible what to do?"

"He can't," Roxanne replied. "Metro Lord can do whatever he wants. The only reason he hasn't left the city is because of Megamind."

"He wants me dead." Megamind shrugged, as if it didn't bother him. "Only then, will he go on and take the rest of the country – and probably the rest of the world."

"He could just kill a load of people until you come out," Tom realized.

"Like Roxanne said; he's not very bright, and his anger against me is too strong to allow him to think properly."

Finally they came upon a large telescope which went through the ceiling, which a young woman with brown hair was looking through. "That's Shelley Dunmore; she's one of our Look-Outs, in case Metro Lord comes too close." He then pointed to an older woman, who was blonde. "That's Melody Cahn, our other Look-Out. Like with the Monitors, they take it in turns so one can rest."

At that moment a door opened, and two people arrived with bags over their shoulders; a man around the same age as Melody, and a young girl the same age as Jace. The man had brown hair while the girl had blonde. "We got more stuff!" the girl announced. Melody hurried up to them and hugged them both.

"Those two are Aidan and Casey Cahn, Melody's husband and daughter," Megamind said. "They're Scavengers; they go out into the city to find food, drink, materials, and anything we may need." He then turned to them. "Aidan! Casey!" They turned to him. "While we go through the stuff you found, do you mind showing the new recruits around?"

* * *

Later, Megamind was sat in his office, looking through the paperwork which they had taken from the Paiges. Minion had been put in charge of sorting out the stuff Casey and Aidan had collected, leaving the alien to look into more important matters.

When he was finished, he sighed. All of this; the resistance, the battles, were crazy. But it had to be done. He couldn't just sit around and do nothing.

The door knocked, and Roxanne came in. "You find anything?"

"Well, we got the evidence we need for the President," Megamind reported.

"There's an agreement in here that when Metro Lord takes over the rest of the world, the Paiges will be right there with him. Power-grabbing nobs…"

Fiddling with her engagement ring, Roxanne took a seat on the desk itself, showing Megamind her bare legs in the process; her fiancé tried not to sweat at the sight of them. "Anything else?"

"Nothing," he replied. "No weaknesses or anything. It makes me think that all this – what we're doing – is useless. But we can't give up."

"I know." She sighed. "Then more lives will be lost."

Megamind sensed the sadness in her voice. The death of her parents had always been a touchy subject. While Rowan Ritchi had wanted to leave, Rhonda had refused, saying Roxanne was only exaggerating and that Wayne was a nice, rich boy she should pay more attention to.

As it turned out, they were the first innocent citizens to be killed.

All of them had lost family and friends that night, and during the days that followed; many of the prisoners and guards lost their lives when Metro Lord attacked the prison, Terry and Tianna lost their parents, Jace lost his, and John lost a friend; Lucille Wearing, Megamind's old headmistress.

Bernard lost family, the Cahns lost family; even Shelley lost her parents when they attempted to come and get her (not because they loved her; they were angry when she finally told them the _real_ reason she had visited Metro City).

And that wasn't all. Ty Bleu had been lost, too; the fun-loving, energetic and incredible smart boy had died on the same day those innocent people had.

But in the same moment, Megamind had been born; the serious, intelligent and determined young man who refused to let Metro Lord get away with his wrong-doings.


	8. Chapter Eight: Plan 117

So in this chapter, I've included the old theory I came up with about Megamind's people; the one I came up with for _Healer of the Universe_. I've also included the bit about Metro's people being obsessive, but I've included another theory, too, which I think might work. Tell me what you think of it.

* * *

Breakfast wasn't a group thing, where every member of the living space would sit down together and eat. Since most of the jobs couldn't be left for a second, Minion would assign the Brainbots to deliver breakfast to wherever everyone was. The only people who had to wait longer were the two on duty, be it a Monitor or Look-Out; they would come for their breakfast once their shift was over.

The Brainbots carried each breakfast across the stronghold. They delivered to Casey, Jace, Tom and Jenna, the older kids teaching the younger how things worked; Aidan, who was watching the kids; Terry, Tianna and Shelley, who were all talking together; Bernard and Melody were left, since both were on duty; and John, who had just finished a phone call in which he had informed the President of Megamind's findings.

Finally, the Brainbots found Roxanne, who was waiting outside Megamind's work area. She brightened up at the sight of the little bots with food. "Thank you." The young woman took the plate from them and began eating.

The Brainbots then went to enter the work area – where a lot of noise could be heard – but Roxanne stopped them. "Not now. Daddy's working. I'll give it to him as soon as he's done." The Brainbots exchanged glances, and with an almost human-like shrug, they placed the plate on the side next to Roxanne before they hovered away.

The young woman sighed, bringing a hand up to her forehead. She had gotten used to Megamind's sudden strikes of inspiration; they always happened in the middle of the night, forcing him to leave her alone while he got to work. She didn't mind; it was what made him _him_, and she could live with it. So when she woke up to an empty bed this morning, she knew where to find him.

Roxanne just wasn't sure what he was working on. Most of the time, she could guess; it would always be related to what he had been talking about the evening before (a talk about dogs had led to the Brainbots, a talk about spiders had led to the spee-ider bot, and so on). But the night before, Megamind had been stumped. She'd never seen her fiancé with Inventor's Block – and witnessing how bad it was, she hoped she'd never see it again.

At least he was back to his old self.

So she waited patiently. And waited. And waited.

It was when his breakfast had gone stone cold did Megamind finally emerge. "Yes! I've done it!" In his hands he held a large gun, which to Roxanne, looked like a syringe.

The woman tried not to laugh at the goggles he wore, along with the shower cap. "And what have you accomplished, my fine creator?" she asked with a smile, keeping with his good mood.

"Something which has been all night in the making!" he announced. He stripped off the goggles and the hat, throwing them aside. "I call it...the _Defuser Gun_!"

"And what does this _Defuser Gun_ do?"

He smirked at her. "I'll tell you the whole story. Last night, I had a thought; several thoughts, actually. I've always wondered how Metro Lord's people were able to evolve so they were invulnerable, had laser vision, x-ray vision and super speed. I always thought his power of flight and super strength were because his planet had stronger gravity, and super hearing and super smell weren't that hard to believe. But the others made me realize... What if they weren't natural at all?"

Roxanne blinked. "What? So they were _given_ to him?"

"It makes sense!" Megamind continued with enthusiasm. "All Minion and I know about his planet was that his kind were obsessive about things and that they had a history of conquering. So, maybe they gave Metro Lord his powers so they could conquer _Earth_?"

"So your kind tried to stop them with a black hole?"

"Oh no, the black hole was a rogue." He looked a little sad about that. "According to Minion, no one knew it was coming. My parents just so happened to have a pod for us." He then shook his head. "But anyway, this made me realize that if the powers were _given_ to him, they could be _taken away_ from him, too! We wouldn't have to worry about _killing_ him; we can just take his powers away and he'll be rendered harmless!"

"That's actually a pretty good idea!" Roxanne exclaimed. "So how does it work?"

"Well, we take the gun, find Metro Lord, shove the tip up his nose, pull the trigger and extract them all out! Any flaws?"

Roxanne only stared at him. "Here's one: how are you supposed to get him to _stand still?_"

The alien opened his mouth to reply, but no words came out when he realized...she had a point. He deflated. "Oh. Oops. Forgot about that...part."

Roxanne rolled her eyes and turned away.

"Hey! I can hear your thoughts, you know!"

"You were _supposed_ to hear that."

He pouted. "I don't know how we'll get him to stand still; we can't just _ask_ him. I'll think of something."

She nodded. "Who else will be coming with us on this?"

"Minion, as always; I'll take Casey and Aidan as well, just in case. And we could need Terry and Tianna in case someone gets hurt and needs immediate attention." His face then grew far more serious. "But Roxanne, I need you to promise me something; if this plan goes wrong, or something happens to me...you take the others and run. Don't look back. Just get out of there as fast as you can."

"But if he kills you, won't I die, too?"

Megamind screwed his eyes shut and sighed. Bonding with her had seemed like such a good idea at the time; if she ever got kidnapped, he'd be able to find her without trouble. The only downside was if he got hurt, she did to.

Meaning that if he died, so would she.

But at least that meant Metro Lord couldn't have her.

"Please don't say that," he said. "Just do as I say and get yourself and everyone else out of there."

A lump formed in Roxanne's throat as she nodded. "Fine."

* * *

The streets were silent. The Brainbots drifting into position barely made a sound, in case Metro Lord was near; they didn't want to alert the brute of their presence before they were ready.

Terry and Tianna had taken up a safe position underneath a collapsed roof, half of it leaning against a still standing brick wall with Megamind's protected shield around them. Roxanne was with them, having been banished to the side lines by her fiancé. She had to agree with Tianna; it _was_ romantic how protective he was over her, but she preferred to get into the battle with him.

In the centre of the street, Megamind was setting up for battle. He wore a pair of gloves which controlled a huge robot battle suit; in the original design he stood within it, but Minion had insisted that it would be safer if he were stood out of the way.

The fish was setting up the stereo and explosives. "Are you sure we should catch his attention this way, sir?" he asked uncertainly.

"Of course, Minion," his friend replied. "We have to do this with style, don't we? It's much more fun, and takes away from how grim the situation really is." He turned his green eyes to where Casey and Aidan were hiding behind one of the few standing buildings. Aidan held the Defuser Gun, ready to toss it when the boss needed it. Casey, who was watching the streets for any sign of life, gave Megamind the thumbs up.

He nodded. "All right, Minion. Let it all off."

And Minion did just that. He lit the fireworks, and they soared into the air where they exploded in a grand display. Classic rock began to play as thick smoke surrounded them.

Casey, her eyes scanning the area, suddenly gasped and pushed her father back at the sight of a new figure entering the area. Up in the skies was Metro Lord, his face set with anger and his blue eyes fixed upon the cloud of smoke. From within the smoke, red lights of the Brainbots shone, forming an outline of what was most likely Megamind's head.

Then, from the centre of this, Megamind stepped out, his face set in determination.

The two aliens stared each other down, the hatred so clear in the air that it made everyone watching uneasy. This was no friendly rivalry, or even a normal one. This was an all out confrontation between two lone aliens from entirely different worlds. One good, the other evil. One sent to protect, the other sent to destroy.

Metro Lord was first to speak. "So, you got my attention. What is it you want, freak?"

"I want so many things, Metro Lord," Megamind spoke coldly. "I want to change time, so you _never_ reached Earth. All this could have been avoided. So many lives could have been saved."

The monster chuckled. "Always thinking of others, aren't you? That's one of the things I hate about you. And that reminds me of another reason; where's _my_ lovely Roxanne?"

Megamind's fists clenched into balls and his eyes went dark. "She's not yours. She never was, and she never will be. She's the most beautiful, wonderful woman on the planet. You don't deserve her."

"You don't, either," he shot back. "But you have her. Probably through Mind Control. Wouldn't be surprised. Your head's that big. It's disgusting."

"Are we going to fight, or are we just going to throw pathetic insults back and forwards?" Megamind asked with a raised eyebrow. "If so, I can do _so_ much better than those."

"You can barely do anything, twig." Within seconds he'd shot forwards, his fist out in front of him. Megamind didn't have a chance to summon his battle suit before he was sent hurtling into a wall. A crack formed behind him in the cement.

_Yep. That hurt_. Thankfully Minion let off another firework, surrounding Metro Lord in thick smoke, which allowed Megamind the chance to get to his feet and activate the gloves.

Unknown to them all, apart from a Brainbot, Metro Lord tried using his laser vision to cut through the smoke. But the beam hit a random mirror and bounced off it, hitting the man's shoulder. A sudden surge of pain caused him to grip his shoulder in panic. He'd never felt pain before. _Ever_.

From behind another still-remaining building, the suit appeared, and stood before Metro Lord when he finally emerged from the smoke.

Snarling in anger, Metro Lord lunged for the suit, but the suit was strong and stopped him from knocking it backwards. Megamind controlled its movements effectively, and was able to knock Metro Lord aside like someone would slap away a fly. The super smashed into the remains of another building, causing it to collapse just from the sheer force.

Megamind took the chance to gesture towards Casey and Aidan. "Quick! The gun!"

The pair acted quickly, and began to run towards Minion with the gun in hand.

But suddenly, Metro Lord was back on his feet, and seeing the innocent people, he went for them.

"No!" Megamind steered the suit to stop him, and was able to pin him down from behind for only a moment before Metro picked it up, spun him round and tossed it into another still-standing building.

This was enough of a distraction; Aidan was able to make it to Minion and handed him the gun. Casey, who saw Metro Lord stand up again, decided to provide a distraction. "Hey! Brick Wall!" He turned and saw her. "You'll never take me alive!"

"Casey, NO!" But Aidan was too late. Metro Lord barely used any effort to take off after the girl and easily picked her up, slamming her against the wall. She screamed.

Aidan hurried to the fallen girl's side, and hearing that she was still breathing, picked her up and carried her over to where Terry and Tianna would be waiting.

While this had been happening, Minion was able to get the gun over to where Megamind stood. "Sir! Here!"

"Hold it for now, Minion! I have to get him down!"

But Metro Lord finally had enough. Using all his strength, he picked up the suit and tossed it away, the glass dome at the top shattering into pieces when it hit another building. That same building came down upon it.

No time passed before Metro Lord was stood before the two aliens, his eyebrows knotted together angrily. "Did you really think you could stop me with a puppet and a gun?" He snatched the gun from Minion and smashed it against the wall. "I don't get how you got everything. You're nothing but a skinny little weakling! And when I'm done with you, I'm gonna take your _darling_ Roxanne and rule the world."

_Not if she's dead_, Megamind thought. He closed his eyes and waited for death.

"Hey! Over here!"

Metro Lord turned and saw...Roxanne. She was stood across the road, a broken sign in her hands ready to use. Megamind's entire being filled with dread. "NO! ROXANNE, RUN!"

Seeing Megamind's reaction, Metro Lord smirked evilly. "You really _do_ care about her, don't you? So what would you do if I took her away?" Suddenly he zoomed forwards and grabbed her, before he carried her away into the air.

"ROXANNE!"

But they were gone. _She_ was gone.

"Megamind!"

Or was she?

Megamind turned...and there was Roxanne again, hurrying towards them with a worried expression on her face. "Megamind, Casey's hurt badly! Terry can't heal her, so we need to get her back, now!"

"Um..." Megamind didn't know what to say. Hadn't Metro Lord just carried her off?

"Oh, and when Aidan brought in Casey, Tianna suddenly took off. Have you seen her?"


	9. Chapter Nine: Lord of Metro City

And now, an insight into Metro Lord.

**Warning: This chapter contains some abuse, but nothing graphic.**

* * *

The sky was growing darker. City Hall was lit up in the last rays of sunlight, the yellow, orange and red colours reflecting what was going on inside the building. If anyone had been passing by (but they weren't; the city was abandoned), they would have heard the loud cries and yells of anger, followed by several smashes and crashes. It would have made even the hardest of men run for their lives.

Inside the main office, Metro Lord had finally stopped destroying things; money, gold and expensive electronics were scattered all over the place. Some had been freshly scattered, while others had been this way for some time due to previous fits of rage.

Metro Lord stared at the office around him as he took in deep, heavy breaths. This office had been his home for two years. He ruled the city; it was where he belonged. And he couldn't go back to his old home. He just couldn't.

The man lifted himself from the floor and floated up to the ceiling, where he rested on a ledge he had created himself. His rage was gone...but he had only calmed down from it. He was still angry. For a moment, he'd almost had that little blue freak. For a moment, he thought he had Roxanne Ritchi.

But no. It had turned out to be one of the friends, using stupid technology to disguise herself. At first, Metro Lord wanted to kill her. But then he realized she could be useful; the blue freak might come back for her. Or he could get the position of their stronghold out of her. Either way, he would win. Then, with the blue freak dead, he would take Roxanne for himself and leave the city. He would rule the entire planet with her by his side.

The door below opened, and when Metro Lord glanced down, he saw Jo Janson dressed in a golden bikini. One day, he knew Roxanne would be wearing that. The only reason he kept Jo was so she could satisfy his "needs".

"What is it?" he grunted.

The woman strained her neck to look up at him, her eyes flirtatious. "Are you going to come to bed tonight? It's the perfect occasion. You're rougher when you're angry. It turns me on."

Metro Lord shuddered. _I wish I could turn her off permanently. But I need her until I get Roxie_. The man kept on repeating this in his head. "Not tonight. Stewart is still getting information from the captive; I'm waiting to hear back from him." He knew Jo wouldn't protest; she knew that if she did, he would break her neck.

So the woman left without a word, only soothingly rubbing the various bruises on her person after she was out of sight. Walking along the hallway she passed Hal, who sent her a flirtatious smirk.

"Oh yeah, you're out of this world, baby."

She turned and punched him without hesitation, before carrying on as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Hal picked himself up clumsily and sent Jo a scowl. But his heart wasn't really in it, and it turned into a sigh. Life was just too complicated for him. And he didn't even like it, anyway. Especially since he hadn't seen Roxanne in two years.

There were some days where he thought he could join the Resistance...but he didn't want to be anywhere near that blue freak. The alien would probably feed him to the alligators, or something.

One time, he thought of a plan where he would go undercover and destroy the Resistance from the inside, therefore breaking Roxanne from her mind control...but he knew that when the Resistance was destroyed, _Metro Lord_ would take Roxanne. And how was he supposed to compete with a guy who possessed such cool powers?

Hal felt like he was trapped in a maze with no way out.

Taking in a deep breath, he entered the office with a trembling body. "M-M-Metro Lord?"

"Yes, Stewart?"

"I-I-I-...I couldn't get any...thing out of her."

Metro Lord drifted down to land on the floor; he towered over Hal, which caused the smaller man to tremble more. "Then you weren't torturing her hard enough." He flicked Hal away with his finger and thumb – hard enough to send the red head soaring across the room, hitting the wall.

He knew Hal couldn't do anything right. He wondered why he kept him. _Oh yeah, for the dirty work... But he can't even do __that__ right!_ The super stormed out, slamming the door shut behind him – causing it to break off its hinges and snap in two.

Metro Lord made straight for the room where their captive was being kept. When he stormed in, he found Tianna Whitmire crouched over in pain; there were cuts and bruises all over here where Hal had no doubt been torturing her. _You call that pain? Wait until __I'm__ done with you_. Using barely any strength, he picked her up by her arm and lifted her into the air. She winced and screwed her eyes shut.

"What were you trying to achieve by pulling that little stunt?" the man demanded. "Did the freak send you in to try and break me from the inside? He's stupider than I thought. I can never be broken. But you can."

He dropped her, and she cried out in pain when she landed. "He...he didn't send me. It...it was...my choice...to come."

Metro Lord raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And why did you choose to do this?"

Tianna took in deep, gasping breaths. "They're my friends...and brother. I don't want to see...any of them hurt. This needs to stop. I thought I could try...talking to you."

_And looks like the freak's stupidity has rubbed off on her_. "Why should I listen to you? Why should I listen to anyone?"

"Because it's the right thing," she said. She took in a few more breaths to ease her pain. "I'm sorry you didn't get any attention. I'm sorry that we didn't like you. If you had only been a little nicer, then maybe you would have gotten some friends, too. But you didn't; instead you bullied Ty and threatened kids who didn't agree with you."

"I did those things because it was _right!_" He roughly picked her up again, pulling her face closer to his. "That _freak_ is blue and has a big head; he doesn't belong here. People should hate him."

"And that's just it," Tianna tried to point out. "It's racist comments like those which made people hate you in the first place." The man let her drop, and she cried out in pain again when she hit the floor. Metro Lord turned from her as she struggled to support herself. "What...what would your mother think?"

Metro Lord froze. His mother... Instantly he turned and slapped her across the face. Tianna was sent flying backwards into the wall. "My parents hated me! They never loved me!"

Tianna struggled to sit herself up. "Maybe your father did...but you mother didn't." The young woman remembered two years ago – back when Metro Lord first rose to power – when she had tagged along with Megamind and Minion to try and find any information concerning the super in the Scott mansion (since Roxanne had been forbidden to go). They'd found Lord Scott dead and Lady Scott still alive; she'd told them how the brute had come and killed her husband, and when he tried to kill her, he'd hesitated before fleeing. Those were her last hours before she passed on, muttering over and over how this was all her fault. "She loved you. She loved you so much that...seeing you become this killed her."

The Lord was silent, avoiding eye contact with her. "When people die, they're dead. They're gone. They don't come back. And that means they should be forgotten." He turned to face her fully, his cold eyes staring straight into her soul. "And it's also what will happen to you unless you start talking."

The young woman held her head high. "I don't fear death, and I know you won't kill me. If you need me that much, then you can't."

Metro Lord punched his fist into the wall, leaving a hole behind. She was right. And he hated that she was. But he still needed her alive, so he left the room, slamming the door shut (a little more carefully this time) and locking it to keep her in.

When his footsteps had echoed away, Tianna curled up into a ball and hid her face in her knees. Like Ty, Wayne Scott was dead and gone, too.

Only Metro Lord remained.


	10. Chapter Ten: Battle Plan

Apologies for this chapter being insanely short. It's just how it came out.

* * *

Casey Cahn laid upon the bed, unconscious and breathing rapidly. Many bones were broken, and bruises and cuts were scattered across her skin. Her parents hugged each other, worried that she may never wake up, but hoping that she would. Jace was also by her side, worried sick.

Megamind and Roxanne waited for Minion to return; when he did, he had with him what Megamind called his binky. "Here it is, sir."

Without hesitation Megamind took it from him, before laying it gently upon Casey's forehead.

"What's that do?" Jenna asked. She and Tom were stood behind Roxanne, watching the happenings with fascination.

"It heals," Roxanne explained. "It's called a binky; it was sent with Megamind to Earth when he was a baby. It also provides energy; that object has more power than a nuclear power plant, and is indestructible against anything."

"Then what do you need a nurse and a doctor for if you have that?" Tom asked.

"We only use it for serious injuries."

Almost as if the object could detect the girl's pain, it started to glow; that blue glow seeped through her skin and into her vessels. The light could be seen passing through her veins, and as this happened, the bruises disappeared as well as the cuts, and the others could only assume that the broken bones were being healed, too.

Then finally, the blue glow retracted back into the binky before it dimmed down into nothing. Megamind removed the object from her head, and almost immediately after he'd done so, Casey's eyes slowly opened and she shifted her weight onto her elbows.

When she noticed everyone staring at her, she said, "What're you all staring at?" She shoved Jace's face away, since he'd been the closest; the poor boy fell to the floor with a startled yelp.

Her parents didn't care about her attitude; both immediately embraced her. "Don't you _ever_ do that again!" Aidan told her.

"Dad, I'm fine."

Seeing that the girl was all right, Megamind left the room with the binky, Roxanne and Minion trailing behind him. The trio made straight for the hero's office, where the blue alien sat in his black leather chair, resting his elbow on the desk and his head in his hand. His green eyes watched the little bird on his desk, dipping its beak in and out of the water.

Finally, he asked, "Is Terry all right?"

"Shelley's comforting him. A Brainbot took over her shift," Roxanne explained. "I've...I've never seen a man cry before."

"It takes a lot to make a man cry," Megamind admitted. "Like if you'd been taken, instead; I'd be crying right about now." Roxanne felt her heart swell at his words.

"What do we do now, sir?" Minion asked. His robotic hands were twiddling together uncertainly. "We can't just leave Miss Whitmire in the hands of evil."

Megamind sighed. "I know. But we can't attack City Hall without a plan. And we need a fresh plan; if we use an old one, then Metro Lord will know. We...we need to kill him. I know it's impossible, but we need to find a way. Or at least some way of weakening him."

"Well, Superman's weakness is Kryptonite; maybe there's some metal that weakens Metro Lord?" Roxanne suggested.

"If there was, it would have been on his home planet," Megamind pointed out.

"And as far as I know, there's no metal on _this_ planet which he can't bend," Minion added.

At that moment, a Brainbot hurried into the room, barking to get attention.

Megamind sighed in frustration. "What is it, Razor?" he asked. "Daddy, Mummy and Minion are having a meeting." Roxanne couldn't understand how Megamind knew all the Brainbots' names off by heart...but then again, his head was big for a reason.

Razor barked again, before projecting an image of the battle earlier for the trio to see. Minion has set off another firework, causing thick smoke to surround Metro Lord. The Brainbot had edged closer, and had been able to catch the super using his laser vision – the same one which bounced back and hit him. It left a notable scar on his shoulder; Megamind wondered why he'd never noticed it afterwards.

"That's it!" he cried, leaping from his chair in excitement. "If Metro Lord's powers are fake, then they can hurt _him_ as much as they can hurt others!"

Roxanne's own eyes lit up. "And that could go for all his powers; super strength, anti-gravity..."

"It already works with super speed," Minion pointed out. "We've always known it makes him age faster." It had actually been their greatest of fears; that Metro Lord would use super speed to find them without them knowing or being able to prepare for it. It had been a relief when they discovered that he refused to use this power on the principle that it made him age faster, therefore causing him to lose his "dashingly good looks".

"All we have to do," Megamind continued, "is find a way to use his powers against him. OK, we're going to need mirrors, and I need to create some kind of gravity-increasing machine..."

And so, plan 118 was made.


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Final Stand

I would like to warn you all now that this chapter contains death. There's no blood or anything like that, but...I don't know if I should up the rating. The _Pirates_ movies had more violent stuff than this, and they kept it as PG-13.

* * *

As the morning sun rose itself over the horizon, City Hall was lit up in a beam of sunlight, revealing the newly smashed windows which had been made the night before. The building was dirty and unkept, as a result of the bad management it had received over the past two years. But Megamind planned to change that.

His green eyes watched the building for any sudden movement, while keeping his breathing under control. He knew that if either him or the others made any kind of sound, Metro Lord would hear it. And then the plan would be ruined.

The alien glanced around him; the Brainbots were hiding in many places among the surrounding buildings, each with a strong mirror which Megamind had created in their tentacle-like arms. His glance then shifted to Minion, who was hiding at the side-lines with a machine Megamind had also created. Then finally, his gaze turned towards the closest spot by the building; Roxanne and Terry were hiding as well, waiting for the signal.

Seeing that everyone was in position, Megamind turned on the smoke machine and let off a firework, before switching on the stereo so it played _Welcome to the Jungle_.

The reaction was instant; Metro Lord burst through the domed roof of City Hall, his cold eyes glaring at where a large Megamind-shaped head had appeared in the thick smoke. He had a feeling the little freak would show up.

"So you finally decided to show up," he commented. "About time."

The head revealed itself from the smoke; it was what appeared to be a thousand Brainbots, all clustered together to form the shape of Megamind's head. It was quite impressive. "You have a friend of mine," the head spoke in Megamind's voice. "And I demand you give her back. Or suffer the consequences."

"I'll only let her go free if _you_ turn yourself in _and_ hand over Roxie," the Lord informed. "Otherwise it's no deal. And we all know _that_ won't happen. Besides, what consequences? You've never been able to hurt me, so why should I be afraid of you now?"

"All right." The head's mouth opened up, to reveal Megamind himself standing on the tongue. His green eyes glared at Metro Lord with a burning hatred. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

With a cry of anger, Metro Lord flew straight at his enemy. But Megamind suddenly dropped through the tongue, and when the super flew inside, the mouth slammed shut behind him and began to chew. Megamind was caught by two of his Brainbots and lowered to the ground, where he stood and watched his bots in their attempt to keep Metro Lord in their grasp.

But then, using laser vision, Metro Lord exploded the head, causing them all to scatter. Some where all right and arranged themselves upright in mid air, but others weren't so lucky, and their robotic bodies fell to the ground and remained motionless. Megamind's heart sank a little, but he knew they would be OK; he could just fix them and they'd be right as rain.

The super-powered brute glared at Megamind, before charging again.

"Now, Minion!"

Minion pressed a button on the machine, activating a blue force-like field which made a low humming sound. Metro Lord, who was in the middle of it, found himself being pulled to the ground by a force stronger than gravity. What he didn't know was that it _was_ gravity, but a stronger form of it. And strong enough to take away two of Metro Lord's powers.

The man found himself without the ability to fly, and as he stuck to the ground, he realized his strength had failed him, too; he couldn't pull up, no matter how hard he tried.

His eyes burned red and shot lasers at Megamind. But a Brainbot hovered in the way, and using the mirror it held, it deflected the shot right back at the super. It hit his arm, and the man cried out from the sudden shock of pain. He just wasn't used to it. All logic disappeared from his brain, to be replaced with more anger and further hatred; he continued to shoot lasers left, right and centre, only to be deflected back at him again.

Confident that the man was secure, Megamind turned to where Roxanne and Terry were hiding. "Go! Now!"

Metro Lord was only just able to turn, in time to see the pair hurry for the main door. And seeing Roxanne fighting against him, his anger grew further.

* * *

Terry led the way as the two friends hurried through the halls. He could sense where his sister was, and that sense was leading the way. They eventually arrived outside a door – but that door was being guarded by Hal.

He went wide eyed at the sight of Roxanne. "Roxie..." Those same eyes looked her up and down, and his smile revealed that he liked what he saw. "You should dress like that more often."

Instantly her fist met his face, and with a startled cry, Hal fell to the floor. Terry continued onwards into the room while Roxanne picked Hal up by his collar with a threatening look in her eyes. "I don't have times for your comments, Hal. When we defeat Metro Lord, _you'll_ be in trouble for taking his side. And just so you know, I'm engaged to Megamind, so don't bother."

When Terry reappeared with Tianna, Roxanne tossed Hal aside without effort; the red head hit the wall and banged his head, causing him to black out.

"We need to move quickly," Terry spoke up. The others agreed and they moved out.

* * *

Outside, things weren't looking so bright. With his anger worse than it had ever been, Metro Lord began to shoot more lasers aimlessly, one of which hit an unfortunate Brainbot who couldn't dodge it in time. This caused panic among the other Brainbots; so when Metro Lord shot again, the lasers deflected the wrong way – and hit the machine which controlled the gravity field.

It instantly exploded, sending Minion flying backwards. The fish crashed against a building and his bowl smashed.

Roxanne, Terry and Tianna hurried out just as this happened, and noticing Minion in his weak state, the trio hurried over to him.

"Minion, are you all right?" Roxanne asked.

"I'm fine," assured the fish.

Behind them, Metro Lord found himself able to move again, and his anger still boiling, he took it out on the remaining Brainbots who still held the mirrors. Noticing the chaos ensue, Roxanne hurried over to where Megamind still stood.

"Roxanne, go, now!" Megamind commanded.

But she didn't listen. "No, I'm not leaving you!" She clutched him and refused to let go.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you know how you said the bond could withstand anything?" He nodded. "We're about to put that to the test."

When Metro Lord was done with the Brainbots, his cold gaze turned and noticed Megamind and Roxanne below, clinging to one another like their lives depended on it. An evil smirk crossed his face; did they really think that would stop him from taking her? He was stronger than both of them combined; he'd be able to pull them apart easily.

So he flew straight for them...but when his hands latched onto Roxanne, he found that he couldn't pull her from the alien. Almost as if a solid force had locked them together – a force Metro Lord couldn't break. He tried again, but they still wouldn't budge.

Then suddenly, there was a huge blast of energy which knocked him backwards. And it hurt.

Metro Lord stared at the couple for a moment, stunned by what had happened, but this was replaced by anger and he threw himself at them again. But like before, he was thrown away again. This happened several times; he would try and pull them apart, but each time he did, the mysterious force would just throw him away again. It got to a point where Metro Lord had to stop, taking in panting breaths as he knelt on the ground.

While this had been happening, Terry had carried Minion over to the fountain in the centre and placed him in the water. Tianna, on the other hand, had been watching Metro Lord with what could only be described as sadness. Then, sucking up her courage, she approached the man with her shoulders back and her head held high.

"Tia, no!" Terry shouted. But his sister refused to listen.

She approached Metro Lord cautiously, and when she reached him, she placed a careful hand on his shoulder. The man knew she was there, but he didn't show it.

"Calm down," she told him. Surprisingly, his breaths became less like panting and more like breathing. "Listen to me. You don't have to do this. I've always believed that there's a little bit of good in everyone; the world isn't just black or white. You're doing this because no one gave you the attention you wanted. But you have to own up to the fact that it had been _your_ fault, and your fault alone. You were a bully, and people were afraid of you for a reason. You don't gain followers and friends through fear; you gain them through kindness and generosity. Please, Wayne...stop this madness...so your mother can rest in peace."

Metro Lord was still, and for a moment, the watchers thought he might actually listen to her; that he might take her advice.

But, what Tianna hadn't realized, was that it was too late to save him. Wayne Scott was dead, and the dead could not be brought back to life.

The super began to shake...but Tianna didn't realize it was with anger until it was too late. Within seconds Metro Lord stood, took her by the neck, before dunking her in the water of the fountain. He held her under as she began to struggle.

"TIA!" Terry hurried to her rescue and tried to intervene, but Metro Lord tossed him aside like a worthless fly. A couple of the braver Brainbots tried to do the same, but they met the same fate as the twin brother.

Megamind wanted to run at him...but he was torn between saving Tianna and protecting Roxanne. What if Metro Lord suddenly turned and attacked her? He had super speed, after all; Megamind wouldn't be able to save her in time.

It wasn't long before Tianna stopped struggling and fell limp. Metro Lord let her go and left her body floating in the water.

"TIANNA!" Once again, Terry ran towards her, and this time Metro Lord didn't stop him; he loved to see pain and suffering. The brother pulled his sister out of the water and cradled her body in his arms. "No! Please wake up! You have to wake up!" He turned and sent Metro Lord a look of pure hatred. "You monster!"

"I'm not a monster! _He_ is!" The super pointed at Megamind.

"Megamind's more of a man than you'll ever be!" Roxanne yelled.

Metro Lord turned to her, and in his eyes, Roxanne could see nothing but insanity. "He's not a man, he's a _THING!_ Why won't you all bow down to me? YOU'LL ALL BOW DOWN TO ME!" And he flew at them again.

Megamind pulled Roxanne in close, allowing the bond to do its thing; it did, and Metro Lord was sent flying backwards once more.

And like on that fateful night of the Prom, he snapped.

With a sudden battle cry, he began to spin round and round in a circle, his speed picking up – as was the wind around him. And then, just like that, he vanished from sight.

But that didn't mean to say he was gone. The wind still blew around the couple, and they both knew the man was circling them at top speed. Then, they felt him bump into them, but the bond protected them from the full blow. It had obviously affected Metro Lord, though; the wind died down a little, but then it picked back up again.

This continued for far too long. Megamind wondered if the brute was going to do this forever...until the wind died down completely, and the pair gasped at the man stood before them.

It was Metro Lord...but there were wrinkles on his face, and he had grey hairs atop of his head, along with a beard. _That's impossible_, Megamind thought. _How can he age that fast?_

The only thing which hadn't changed was the look of pure hatred in his eyes. "YOU WILL BOTH KNEEL BEFORE ME!" And he did it again.

Megamind and Roxanne buried their faces into each other. The winds grew more violent as did the blows...until suddenly, just like that, they stopped altogether. The pair raised their heads from each other...

...and lying before them, was an old and withered Metro Man, as weak as a normal old aged man and having a serious spasm attack. His eyes were white and he was crying out in pain, and on top of all that, his entire body was glowing. _I knew his powers were fake_, Megamind thought again. _And now he's used them too much, he can't handle them. They're killing him_.

He was right. It wasn't long before Metro Lord slumped with a small thud, his body lying motionless on the ground. Just to make sure, Roxanne checked his pulse...and felt nothing. Metro Lord was dead and gone.

A silence hung in the air. No one knew how to react.

"Sir!" Minion splashed about in the fountain, trying to get his friend's attention. "Over here!"

Megamind blinked...and remembering Tianna, he and Roxanne hurried over to Terry's side. Again, Roxanne felt for a pulse...and again, felt nothing.

"She's gone," Terry sobbed, tears falling from his eyes. "She's really gone. Is there nothing we can do to save her? What about the binky?"

"The binky can cure any injury," Megamind explained, "but it can't bring back the dead. I'm...I'm sorry." What else could he say?

Terry buried his face into his sister's shirt and cried. Roxanne buried her face into her fiancé and shed her own tears, and surprising himself, Megamind found that he was crying, too.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Heroes Remembered

And it's the final chapter of this story, too! A big thank you to those who have reviewed, read, faved and alerted this story! :D

After this, I won't be starting any new _Megamind_ stories for a while (but don't worry, there's still _Drifting Paths_!). I have ideas for them, but they just need more work until I post them. But I will be starting a new _Casper _story over on my fanfiction account. So whoever likes that movie, could they please give it a read once it's up? I already have one up, and it was the positive feedback on that one which prompted me to write another.

But anyway, I hope you all enjoy this last chapter, ignoring its length. Oh, and also, please try and ignore the dates. I know this would be set earlier in time, considering how old they are in the original movie, but I didn't want to work that out. This is still an AU, so I can get away with it. xD

* * *

_1 year later..._

A resurrected Ty Bleu stood in the centre of the memorial, his green eyes filled with sadness as he looked around the large, perfect structure. The Brainbots had done a good job building it; the structure was just how he had envisioned it. As was the rest of the rebuilt city.

The memorial consisted of a large, marble wall, built in a circle which gradually went inwards as it climbed higher; just like an igloo. Only there was an arch where a person can enter it, and a circle at the top so the light can come in. On this wall were the names of all the people who had perished during those two years of terror; the numbers totalled up to thousands, and that thought broke his heart.

Then, in the centre of the structure, was a statue dedicated to the Resistance. It was of Tianna, standing brave and strong, and on either side of her were Megamind and Roxanne, with Minion standing behind all three of them. And on the plaque, it wrote: '_This Memorial is dedicated to the lives that were lost during the Battle of Metro City, lasting from 2008-2010. And also to the brave souls who risked their own lives to rid the world of a monster._'

Then it listed the names of those who fought: '_Ty Bleu (Megamind), Roxanne Regina Ritchi, Minion the Fish, Tianna Whitmire, Terry Whitmire, Bernard Stamper, John Warden, Aidan Cahn, Melody Cahn, Casey Cahn, Jace Andrews, Tom Wasikowska, Jenna Paige, and a number of AI technology._'

Then below that, it read: '_Tianna Whitmire – died in action, June 2010._'

After just watching the statue in silence, Ty moved over to a small section of the wall where familiar names had been listed. _Sean Stoat_; a guard who had worked at the prison. _Kevin Sawyer_, _Max Johnson_ and _Oddie Fitzgerald_; three of his prison uncles. _Bill Fratalli_; his high school English teacher. _Lucille Wearing_; his old head mistress and John Warden's old friend. _Roger Whitmire_ and _Lucy Whitmire_; Terry and Tianna's parents. _Carol Daily_; Melody's mother. _Eric Cahn_; Aidan's father.

The list went on, and reading each name was like a blow to Ty's heart. _Frank Fitzwilliam_; a friend of the Ritchis. _Aaron Stamper_ and _Wendy Stamper_; Bernard's parents. _Amanda Stamper_; Bernard's sister. _Caspar Andrews_ and _Lily Andrews_; Jace's parents. _Jonathan Wasikowska_ and _Aimee Wasikowska_; Tom's parents. _David Dunmore_ and _Lizzie Dunmore_; Shelley's parents (even if Shelley had never been keen on them, they were still listed).

Then there were the ones who, even though they had been associated with Wayne, Ty thought should still be listed for their deaths. _Benjamin Paige_ and _Margaret Paige_; Jenna's parents. Ty had found a document of Wayne's, in which he stated he would dispose of the Paiges once he was finished with them. Therefore, Ty felt that even though it was their fault, they were still victims.

_Lord Andrew Scott_ and _Lady Amelia Scott_. Ty knew that some of the blame was on them for raising Wayne the way they did; telling him he was special and putting such ideas into his head. Despite this, Amelia had never meant it with harm and hadn't realized what she was doing until it was too late; she died with regret. Andrew was murdered by his own adoptive son. Ty had felt disrespectful when he considered not listing their names.

He had even listed _Jo Janson_, and she had been fighting on Wayne's side. But after finding her body bruised and battered after being sexually assaulted, Ty realized she was just as much a victim as the others.

_Hank Stewart_ and _Delilah Stewart_; Hal's parents. And _Evelyn May_; Hal's aunt. Hal himself wasn't on the list, but that was because he wasn't dead. Ty and the others had found him trying to escape, and he was eventually trialled and jailed for life for associating with what could only be described as a "mass murderer".

And then, when Ty came to the final two familiar names, he paused and spent more time just staring at them. _Rowan Ray Ritchi_ and _Rhonda Raquel Ritchi_; Roxanne's parents. His blue hand gently graced over their names.

Until a peach coloured hand placed itself on top of his. Ty looked to his right to find Roxanne, his wife, standing there with a sad smile on her face. "It's OK. It doesn't matter any more."

Ty let out the breath he had been holding. "I should have done more to prevent this. I should have heeded the warnings earlier on and prepared. I knew he would snap one day, but..."

Roxanne shook her head. "What you thought you should have done doesn't matter. What really matters is what you _will_ do now."

"I know." He sighed again. "I still feel guilty... Once upon a time, I was jealous of Wayne for landing the good life. I used to wish that my pod had pushed his out of the way instead of the other way around. But that jealous died a long time ago. Because I realized...it's not about where you live or how much money who have. It's what you're taught and who you are on the inside which determines who you'll grow up to be."

His wife smiled, proud of him. "I feel guilty, too. If I hadn't changed my look, I would never have caught his attention and he never would have snapped."

"That's not your fault. And if you think about it...we never would have gotten together if you hadn't." He placed his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze, smiling at her. "Roxanne, I loved you longer than I realized, and changing your look gave me the kick in the butt I needed to finally make me see that."

She blushed, removing a bang from her eye. "I thought it would; that had been part of my plan. I'd...had a crush on you since Junior Year. But I knew you only saw me as a friend, so I thought if I changed my look, it would finally, as you said, 'give you a kick in the butt'. And it worked."

"It certainly did." He leaned in and kissed her, with her kissing back willingly (something he still couldn't quite believe). But then his expression saddened when he turned back to the list of names on the wall. "But I still feel..._melon-kolly_."

Roxanne didn't bother to correct his mispronunciation. It was cute. She turned him back to face her. "I have some news that can change that." The smile never leaving her face, Roxanne leaned in closer. At first, she was aiming for his lips; her own lips paused only a breath away, allowing him to feel her warm breath, before she directed them towards his ear and whispered, "I'm pregnant."

And when she leaned back, Megamind's green eyes had widened in shock as he stared at his wife in disbelief. He knew he had sensed something different about her through their bond. The alien just hadn't known what – but after that, he knew. A huge grin spread across the length of his face, and Roxanne found herself laughing out loud when he grabbed her waist and picked her up, spinning her above him.

"Oh, Roxanne! You wonderful woman, you!" he cried happily, laughing along with her. He then placed her back down again and kissed her passionately, with her responding to him eagerly. And when they broke apart, he continued, "You never stop giving! What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"Simple." She brought a hand up to his cheek and stroked his blue skin gently. "You loved me."

He smirked. "I certainly did." This was followed by another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

They left the memorial hand in hand, leaving the past behind them and preparing to face the future.


End file.
